Apocalypse: Then, Now & Forever
by tinadoll
Summary: Despite the dominance of the Authority and the end of the Shield in the WWE- the fates have decided the bones of the dead at the McMahon's feet deserve vengeance. Enter the Horseman.
1. Prologue 1

**Title:** Apocalypse Now  
**Author Name:** tinadoll  
**Rating: **R  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Genre:** Wrestling fic, supernatural, action, angst  
**Main Character(s):** Daniel Bryan (Pestilence/Conquest) CMPunk (Famine) Dean Ambrose (War) and the Undertaker (death), Also the McMahon's (a highly fictional version) and many dead Wrestlers.  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** Despite the dominance of the Authority and the end of the Shield in the WWE- the fates have decided the bones of the dead at the McMahon's feet deserve vengeance. Enter the Horseman.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on a real stable that occurred in wrestling but this is a work of fiction and is loosely based on the current WWE story lines. Also, based on the Book of Revelation- very loosely. I do not own any of these characters and make no money off of this story. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION!

**Prologue #1- Embrace the Pain (Pestilence/Conquest) **

_Then I saw when the __Lamb__ broke one of the __seven seals__, and I heard one of the four living creatures saying as with a voice of thunder, "Come." I looked, and behold, a white horse, and he who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer._

_— __**Revelation 6:1-2**_

Daniel Bryan was sitting at the Doctors again. It was the 3rd time this month that they needed him to run some more "tests". He felt very depressed because the company he so loved, the WWE, had decided that he was unfit to hold their highest honor, the WWE championship. Its COO, Stephanie McMahon called him a "B-plus player".

But wasn't it her that gave the order that crippled his neck to begin with?

_"__His neck", _he thought miserably. _"Another risky surgery and I may be crippled for life"_ he bitterly thought as the faint chants of "YES" echoed in his head. The fans needed him. They believed in him and they couldn't accept Cena as the champ…yet again.

He had climbed up from the Indies just like most every wrestler and felt that it was befitting his life that such bad luck had to strike him- again. After all, he wasn't some Second generation wrestler handed his career.

He looked at the X-ray on the Doctor was holding up but couldn't hear the words that he was saying. He looked at his beloved Brie who was nodding and smiling at him encouringly. He couldn't utter a word but instead smiled faintly. He did love her so much.

"Just another thing to conquer" he thought to himself as he got lost in his thoughts. Just then, he noticed he was alone in the exam room. It was cold and it smelled of sterile things. The computer, which contained his medical history and the chart that contained his future blinked and went fuzzy—it was replaced with the word

COME

At that moment, the lights flickered and something deep within him pulsated and tore from his core. At that moment, his veins pumped poison, something which he swore never to do. Instantly Daniel Bryan knew he was going to be ok and his neck felt netter. He knew he was going to Conquer again. But he knew it was going to come at a high price

He whispered: "I'm sorry, "and then exited the room and proceeded to disappear from the office and into the mid-day sun and into the forest beyond.

He walked and walked through the forest. Brie and he were staying in Washington with his mom because his mood had become dark after the Doctor told him he needed a second surgery. He very much kept the dark feelings to himself as he was known to be always in high spirits.

He then started to run as the poison started to overcome him. His earlier feelings of relief were replaced by fear and apprehension.

Something was wrong.

He saw Dean Malenko and Arn Anderson as he ran through the forest. It was a sunny day but then clouds moved in and it started to rain hard. He stopped and felt the cold on his skin. His eyes went black as ran into the unknown.

Back at the Doctors office Brie panicked and called the Police.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue#2- Get Your Body Beat

_When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, "Come." And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him._

_— __**Revelation 6:3-4**_

Dean Ambrose was climbing the ladder-metaphorically and literally as he was involved in a match at the 2014 Money in the Bank PPV. He could smell the stale popcorn, hear the roar of the crowd and taste the contract that was within his grasp. He knew that contract could be cashed in at any time to fight the WWE champion…and maybe becoming champion himself. Although, he disliked possessions (as he had once called championships) he wanted to stand out from the rest of the roster.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be as his vision blurred and he tasted the mat. He didn't realize it but the Demon Kane, the lap dog of the Authority, had knocked him down and away from his target.

"Get up, Get up" he inwardly screamed at himself but before he could move he heard the bell signaling the match was over. He turned to see his former friend/brother Seth Rollins holding the briefcase that contained the contract in it, in his hands.

He felt disgusted, stumbled out of the ring and back to the locker room. He ripped off his tank top, toweled off and put on a t-shirt. He then grabbed his gym bag and headed out of the arena and to the hotel he was staying in. It was a Motel 6 off the beaten path, nowhere near the arena and far away from Vince's grasp. He headed for the bar and proceeded to knock back as much beer as imaginable later hitting the Jager and then the Tequila.

Later that night he stares at himself in the mirror. The porno he was watching had since finished and the television is showing static. The Blond he took to bed was asleep in a alcoholic induced slumber.

He didn't like the menacing face looking back at him. Almost looked like Jon Moxley was daring him to get into a bar fight. He was still angry and despite the moment of happiness he had earlier he wanted to bleed. He wanted to feel steel piercing flesh and hear the blood flow. He wanted to fight like he did on the streets of Cincinnati where he grew up. He wanted to bloody his fists and blacken someone's eye. He wanted to feel alive.

He washed his face a couple of times to get that old feeling out of his head and he proceeded to stagger back to bed. When he tried to find the remote to turn the tv off but he noticed static on the TV skipped. He gave a look of confusion and watched it for a moment, enthralled by its otherworldly glow.

He saw the word: COME on the screen and instantly he felt the white hot pain in his body, culminating in his head and pulsing out into his extremities. He gritted his teeth and ran into the bathroom.

He saw Moxley in the mirror. Then Mox was replaced and Dean saw Chris Benoit who turned into Brian Pillman.

Somewhere "Johnny be Good" played and Dean knew he couldn't-his eyes went red.

He wanted to wage War.


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue#3- Hollow Man (Famine)

_When He broke the third seal, I heard the third living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand. And I heard something like a voice in the center of the four living creatures saying, "A quart of wheat for a denarius, and three quarts of barley for a denarius; and do not damage the oil and the wine."_

_— __Revelation 6:5-6_

CM Punk was home alone. His wife, AJ Lee, had gone back to work for the WWE so he had plenty of time on his hands. When he was on top of the WWE he had felt hollow and became sick with an unknown illness that one company Doctor could diagnose.

So he quit the business he loved and went home so he could to save his life.

And it was the best thing he could have done- no matter how much the fans hated to hear it.

But his freedom came at a price- he was a prisoner in his own home and couldn't even take out the trash without running into fans.

So here he is sitting in his TV room playing a video game about his beloved Chicago called "Watchdogs". He had a stack of Videogames that he had wanted to play and now he had the opportunity. On his laptop were a couple of chapters of his Auto biography. He was happy and also slightly hungry. He wandered over to his kitchen and pulled out the Bread-whole wheat of course. He found that Gluten Free bread was too heavy for sandwiches. He pulled out the rest of the fixings and started creating a sandwich heaven (soy cheese, Tofurky and miracle whip-cuz fuck everyone, it ain't a sandwich without miracle whip) When he was done he went back to the TV room and un paused his game.

But the game was frozen- as was customary with Xboxes.

"Come on!" he exclaimed and he placed his plate down and went to fiddle with the system. Just then the phone rang.

He went over and absentmindedly picked up the phone as he watched the system reboot. It was from an unknown number which he never ever picked up. But something made him and he regretted it.

"Yea?" he said and then the phone

"COME" said a whispery hoarse voice and the line went dead.

The world started to spin out of control and he ran to the nearest bathroom to vomit. Since he skipped breakfast and hadn't eaten his sandwich, all that came up was bile. He was scared for his life. He stumbled out of the bathroom and reached his kitchen. He opened the fridge but the putrid smell that was seemingly there got to him. He reached the tap and tried to drink some cold water to calm him down. He finally made it back to the couch but he felt so hollow and he felt sick to his stomach. On the TV, that was his game, he saw Eddie Guerrero and then Ric Flair.

His eyes went hollow as he opened his mouth and tried to let out a scream but no sound came out.

_Author's note- ANON asked me why Daniel Bryan saw living wrestlers. I'm sure the same ANON would ask why did CM Punk see Ric Flair- who is very much alive. Well, since this is a supernaturally based story –what he saw was the essence of said wrestler which when they stopped being "Horsemen" left them. Confused? All will be explained later on._


	4. Prologue 4

Prologue #4- The Man in Black (Death)

_When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth._

_— _**_Revelation 6:7-8_**

Mark Calloway was retired. He was happy in retirement as much as the stoic man could be even though he was still pissed at the events of the last Wrestlemania.

Everyone was still pissed about the events that ended the sacred streak. Unfortunately , the dead man was found to be human after all. Calloway could not stand for that because his character of the Undertaker was sacred to him. It was a part of him. It was bigger than him.

Currently, he was fixing his bike in his garage, his kids and wife were by the pool hanging out. It was what made him happy. It was a vintage Harley Davidson with Egyptian motifs- featuring airbrushed pictures of Anubis and Ra that he did himself.

He took a break and went outside to enjoy the day. The sky was bright and clear as he went outside to chill on his deck.

In the sky he saw the words form "COME"

The sky darkened and he felt everything stop.

His eyes went white and he responds to the feelings by saying: "No one summons me" and he went back inside. He was always defiant. However, he was fighting a losing battle as he felt the human in him try to escape because his breathing became labored and his limbs became heavy.

Back inside his house, Mark went to the den and went straight to the Urn which sat next to pictures of his kids and his career. This Urn was a part of his life and was a valued member of his family.

The urn was already glowing with power but Mark didn't want to let the Undertaker free. He was finally whole again- finally human.

But the Urn had other ideas, it flew off and the secrets that were inside escaped. Pandora's box had been opened. There was a white light and Mark let his old friend back into his life.

He knew it was time to return. The Undertaker was back and the Dead man ruled!

_"__Oh yeeeeeeessss"_


	5. Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces

_They say that the Four Horsemen were unstoppable. They say they are Legends. But what they don't understand, that once you are a Horseman you were always a Horseman. No matter if you were alive or not. _

_It had been 5 yrs since The Horsemen walked the earth as a full unit. But the bones of the dead wrestlers that lay at the feet of the Authority deserved 4 heroes to avenge them._

_4 very different heroes _

Pestilence/ Conquest

Daniel Bryan finally stopped running from his feelings. Instead he lay on the forest floor enjoying the coolness of the moss against his skin. He was soaking wet but felt very hot. The power that overcame him finally stopped pounding there was only a dull throb. He didn't notice his touch was killing the entire flora around him. He didn't notice the animals avoiding him.

He didn't notice Arn Anderson approaching him in the forest as he blacked out.

War

Dean Ambrose felt empty and he felt angrier than he had ever been. So, instead he decided he needed to go take a long long walk. He lit a cigarette and walked down the street. He didn't realize being off the beaten path he was he was in a terrible part of town. Considering the fact he was from Cincinnati- this wasn't as bad to him as home as he knew the danger and hardships well. In fact, he had climbed up from nothing. He inhaled his cigarette and walked head down the street talking to himself, people avoiding him.

He didn't see Dean Malenko pull up in his car.

Famine.

CM Punk lay on the floor of his bathroom for the longer than he remembered. The cold tiles on his body felt good and if he got up he knew he would wretch again.

Even though, he didn't want to move he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it.

When the knocking didn't cease he propped himself up on the sink. He glanced up at the mirror and didn't like what he saw. He was gaunt and his eyes were sunken in and were surrounded by black circles.

He staggered to the door and opened it.

There stood Ric Flair.

Death.

The Undertaker rode his bike hard. He left a message for his family not to worry but he needed to get away. Perhaps get some answers.

Mark struggled against the tide, swearing up and down that the Undertaker was left in the underworld where he belonged. But here he was again, consuming his life as he rode through the night. Not too far away was a TNA show and he needed to speak to someone before he rode off into the night. Donned in a hoodie and a bandanna covering his face he entered the parking lot.

He conjured a crow, attached a small note to its left claw and let it fly away. It flew over head, over the arena passed the disappointing number of cars and through the back door.

It was cloaked in magic thus able to pass through undetected.

The crow landed at its destination and the message was delivered.

Sting would meet him at midnight.


	6. Chapter 2: Learnin

Chapter 2: Learnin

Pestilence/ Conquest

Daniel Bryan thought he was dreaming. He couldn't believe he was looking at the WWE hall of famer, Arn Anderson.

"Get up, young man we have work to do." Arn said as he outstretched his hand to help the young star up.

"I could have sworn I saw you earlier," Daniel said, his voice raspy and hoarse.

Arn shook his head: "That was my essence,"

Daniel looked up with a confused look on his face but he took older man's hand and was helped up. Arn the former Pestilence himself was not hurt by Daniel's new found power. In fact, he was immune to it.

Arn further explained: "My essence. Once you are Horseman it takes a part of you and once someone else is chosen: that part of you remains,"

"Once a Horseman, always a Horseman" Daniel said.

Arn nodded and leaded him out of the forest.

War

Dean knew the other Dean was there before the older man said a word. Dean Amroses eyes burned red with hate. He inhaled the cancer stick and let out a puff of angry smoke before turning around. Dean ambrose tilted his head, like the demon he was trying to exersize was fighting him to the core. He had seen two demons in the Mirror, three if he included himself.

Dean Malenko came at him with out-stretched hands trying to keep him calm.

"Don't let the demons take hold of you Ambrose, take control of them" Malenko said.

Dean Ambrose smiled a cold menacing smile: "Apparently you don't know me well. I am a God"

Malenko was doing his best not to teach the younger man a lesson. He knew stupidity. He saw it in Chris Benoit and couldn't stop the man from self destructing,

Dean Malenko's eyes shone: "You are most defiantly not the Lord Almighty. You are a messenger brought forth to bring his wrath," Malenko knew of all of this very well- he was the former War.

Before Malenko could continue, Ambrose interrupted: "You have no idea what hell is,"

Malenko's voice boomed "ENOUGH"

And now in the rain, in some back street in some backwater city: the two men squared off to what would certainly be a bloody and messy fight.

Famine

CM Punk was confused as all hell. What in Gods green earth was the Nature Boy doing at his door.

"Well Howdy son." Flair said "How you feelin?"

Punk fell to the floor.

"That good huh?" he said and helped the man to the couch.

"What in the hell is going on with me?" Punk said,

"Well my boy," Flair said but he took one look at the younger man and he went to the kitchen. Punk felt like a thousand pounds and didn't move off the couch.

Flair popped his head in: "Where are your glasses my boy?"

"Second shelf to the left," Punk said.

A few minutes later the older man came out with a glass with something fizzy.

"What is that concoction? Is it magic? Poison? Booze?" Punk asked.

"Alka Seltzer" Flair said and handed Punk the glass.

Death

The Undertaker bided his time. You don't walk into a man's office and kick his teeth in. He also didn't want to have to answer to anybody at the WWE when he walked into the rival show.

The time ticked away and the Dead man walked away from his bike and straight into the middle of the parking lot. The clock struck midnight and Sting exited the arena…along with a few hundred TNA fans.

"You didn't think I could come alone?" Sting taunted.

The Undertaker smiled and lifted his fist to the sky and when it came down, every light in a 12 mile radius blew up.

Sting blinked, "Well that's new…"

The Undertaker smiled and lightening cracked- and both men were all of a sudden gone.

Thank god for the kid filming on his iphone or else the whole thing would have been missed.


	7. Chapter 3: There goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 3: There goes the neighborhood

Pestilence/ Conquest

Daniel Bryan rode in Arn Anderson's car what seemed like a long distance. His eyes closed every so often but he couldn't sleep due to the all his head was doing. They stopped outside a small cabin and Arn got out of the car. Daniel did too but he was anxious and nervous about leaving his wife alone and worried.

Arn brought Daniel into the house and went upstairs leaving him alone in the living room. It didn't take long for Arn to get back. He brought a fresh towel and some fresh clothes. Daniel was very thankful because he was cold, wet and tired.

Daniel exited the bathroom and he felt a tad bit better. The shower, which didn't stop the pounding did warm him up a little. He saw Arn was sitting on the couch with a bowl of clear liquid on the coffee table in front of it.

"What is that?" Daniel asked, drying his mess of a hair.

"Something that helps," Arn said, motioning for Daniel to sit. Daniel took a seat on the couch and looked at the clear liquid in the bowl in front of him.

"Place your hands in the bowl," Arn instructed and Daniel obeyed.

Instantly he felt better and he let out a sigh of relief.

Arn eased the younger man's hands out of the liquid. He dried them and wrapped his wrists in black material.

"That was holy water. It will help your mortal body with the pain and rejuvenate your spirit" Arn said and then pointed to the wraps on Daniels wrists. "Those are blessed. When in doubt, go to church because you will find everything you will need to survive,"

Arn pointed took Daniels hands and showed him the his palms,

"Your touch is your power and they will fear you in the end" Arn said.

Daniel Bryan stood tall, finally accepting his fate.

War

Dean Ambrose stood in the rain, soaked to the bone but ready for to battle for his pride. His nostrils flared in absolute anger and he frothed at the mouth His hair trigger stool ready and he was ready to go in a split second.

However, they don't call Dean Malenko the "Iceman" for nothing for he stood there with the coldest look on his face. He wanted to see how stupid and hotheaded Ambrose could be.

But Ambrose stood, there awaiting the final shoe to drop. He was waiting for the beating that fate always had in store for him.

So Malenko took the lead by saying "Boo!"

Ambrose charged the older man and like a great matador, Malenko stepped the side and let him pass. Ambrose went straight into a brick wall. The shoulder, that he hurt earlier in the night, throbbed with pain.

He growled in anger and went towards the older man again and instead of getting a grip on the younger man. Malenko got a successful double leg takedown and put the younger man in a figure four leg lock.

Instead of Ambrose screaming in pain- he started to laugh and countered with his own figure four. Malenko countered, took eye drops out of his jacket pocket and proceeded to get a drop in each of Ambrose's eyes.

Ambrose countered, got off the ground and proceeded to exclaim: "What the flying fuck?" All whilst, rubbing his red and irritated eyes and holding his pounding shoulder, which now hurt exponentially.

"Holy water," Malenko said.

"Holy what?" Ambrose said "My name is Dean Ambrose not Dean Winchester!"

"Actually, your name is Jonathan Goode and I'm Dean Simon," Malenko said.

Goode/Ambrose flipped him off.

Malenko smiled, a rare and creepy smirk of a smile: "Now that's the Moxley spirit I like to see,"

He tried to help the younger man to his feet but Ambrose shrugged him off.

Malenko had his work cut out for him.

Famine

CM Punk drank the liquid down and his deep stomach pains went away.

"No really," Punk asked. "What did I just drink?" He wasn't that stupid.

The Nature boy smiled that broad grin of his and gestured that he knew the jig was up.

"Holy water," said the older man easing into the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

Punk took one look at Flairs feet and the older man removed his Armani shoes from the table,

"Let me level with ya, Punk" Flair said "These are dark times and no matter how much holy water you consume, you won't feel full."

Punk put is head in his hands in not so subtle desperation.

"Don't be so glum. Brudda" Flair encouraged "Your voice is power,"

Punk looked up with a look of confusion, which for the past hour he was use to.

"Voice," Flair said gesturing to is throat and then unexpectedly let out

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO" Flair belted,

Punk had about enough. He got off the couch and grabbed his ipod from the charger.

He needed to go for a run to clear his head.

Flair just sat there smiling knowing the younger man will be back.

CM Punk put on his tunes and ran his customary path deep into the heart of Chicago. He ran past people who recognized him but before they could say anything he was gone.

He ran deeper into his subconscious and deeper into his insecurity letting his senses guide him.

He was retired and he didn't want to go back to wrestling. He got so lost in his thoughts that he plain just got lost. He appeared in some industrial part of Chicago and ran past now vacant warehouses. He saw an opening in a fence and trespassed on this property.

He wanted to try something.

One of the abandoned factories had a door ajar and he entered the building. He pocked his ipod.

He looked around to make sure he was alone and let out a "WHOOOO"

Instantly he felt stupid because not only did nothing happen, it was a half assed attempt.

He closed his eyes, mustered all his strength and then hollered like he customarily did.

And the ground shook.

Death

Sting knew he should have kept his mouth shut but when the WWE's most famous monster came knocking at his door. Now he stood toe to toe with the Deadman, which was one of wrestling nerdoms Wrestlemania wet dream.

"You summoned me, oh great one." Said Sting, mockingly.

The Undertaker reached forward with his long and powerful arms and grabbed Sting by the throat.

"Shit," Sting said, gasping for air.

"Take this burden from me," Taker said, glaring daggers into Sting.

"I can't!" Sting said and Taker squeezed harder, lifting Sting into a choke slam.

"He chose you!" Sting said, still suffocating.

The Undertaker put the other man down but he was super frustrated and utter one word: "Explain,"

Sting rubbed his throat.

"The Lord almighty, summoned you," Sting said

The Undertaker said nothing.

"Which means the Anti-Christ is poised and ready to make a comeback," Sting continued.

The Undertaker narrowed his eyes.

"The Apocalypse ,…" Sting said but Taker said nothing. "Is starting!"

The Deadman mused for awhile plotting to himself.

"What is his name?" Taker finally asked,

"_Her _name." Sting answered,

WWE Headquaters.

Stephanie McMahon watched the video for the 10 time in disbelief.

She had felt different for several days, her eyes burning blue with power (even though her eyes were more Greyish)

The Undertaker was powering up but Stephanie didn't know the full situation. She didn't know about the Horseman, but she knew something was coming.

Her husband, HHH, stood watching her but said nothing.

"I want to talk to Dad," She said and HHH snapped his fingers and Kane, who was standing outside awaiting orders, brought her a bowl and a knife.

Stephanie gave a look of disgust and Kane looked confused.

HHH, sighed. He knew she was talking about Vince McMahon and not the Devil.

Even though, he was Satan but that was besides the point.


	8. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Patience is a virtue

Pestilence/ Conquest

Daniel Bryan sat on Arn's couch arms with his arms outstretched. He was trying to focus his energy from his core to his hands.

"Focus and breathe" Arn instructed "The key is in the breathing"

Daniel took to Arn's as best he could but he was still learning. He needed to have patience.

Daniel was able to make his hands glow but he couldn't keep the power steady.

And he expelled a ball of energy out which broke a lamp.

Arn's eyebrow went up: "Next time we go outside,"

"Sorry." The younger man said, ashamed he did damage to someone's home, especially someone who was helping him.

Arn stood up and put his hand on Daniels shoulder in understanding. He had been through the same process earlier in his life but he had done it alone.

There was a knock on the door and Arn went to go answer it.

It was Ole Anderson, Arn's "Brother"

The two men greeted eatchother and Ole handed Arn a covered dish. It was dinner.

Ole looked at Daniel Bryan and then looked back at Arn " That the kid?"

Arn nodded.

"Good, He's perfect."

Daniel perked right up. He had two veteran Horseman on his side.

War

Dean Ambrose and Dean Malenko entered some backwater hole in the wall Diner. Both were bloodied, beaten and soaking wet. They sat in a booth and some half high waitress came over to take their order.

"Burger, rare. Beer cold" Dean Ambrose said.

"Same," Dean Malenko said.

Whatever her name was rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen

When she left Dean Ambrose sat back and crossed his arms: "So what are you going to teach me, teacher man? How to kick, fight, claw, scratch. How to quell my soul?"

Malenko slapped him upside of his head.

"Shut up, amateur." Dean Malenko "Just shut up,"

Before Ambrose had anything snarky to say, Dean Malenko continued:

" You have no idea the honor that has been bestowed upon you and the burden that is square on your shoulders" the older man said

Dean Ambrose dropped his arms and looked away. He didn't like "honors" but he was use to burdens. He knew life on the streets and moving up the indy ranks.

"All I know is blood.." he scratched his growing scruff. "and pain."

Dean Malenko nodded in understanding, because he knew of the story.

When the beer arrived, Dean Malenko took two gulps of it but the alcohol didn't make him satisfied.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know especially how to contol it." Malenko said

"What if I don't want to control it?" Ambrose asked

Malenko smirked: "Trust me, you want to control it,"

When the Burgers came, they ate in silence, a bond between them forming.

Famine

CM Punk entered his apartment to find Ric Flair, still sitting on his couch. He was watching some abysmal football game to which his team was losing. Flair was also eating kale chips,grimicing every time he eats one.

Punk sits on the couch next to him, a look of utter bewilderment on his face,

" Well , look what the cat dragged in," Flair said smirking as he eats another chip.

"What in the HELL was That?" asked Punk.

"Was what, my boy?" Flair said, playing stupid.

"My voice…it…it…boom."Punk said, grabbing a Kale chip.

Flair got up from the couch: "Show me,"

Punk looked around: "Not here," and he described where he had been.

"Good, lets go" and Punk followed Flair out the door

So Flair sat on a derelict stair and Punk stood where he stood before. But CM Punk had a problem: he now had an audience.

So he stood there hands around his mouth and attempted to focus.

He did a couple of warm up "screams" and then did the scream he did before.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH"Punk screamed.

The ground shook but not as hard as it did before.

"Good, but let me show you," Ric said.

Flair stood up, fixed his jacket stood next to Punk and said "WHOOOOOOOOOO"

The ground shook but only a little and for the first time Ric Flair felt old.

Death

"Her," The Undertaker said again.

"Yes" Sting said, " Her, Stephanie McMahon,"

Taker said nothing.

"There is a reason why I haven't set foot in a WWE ring," Sting said. "Do you think its Pride?"

Taker said nothing,

"Do you think its stupidity?" Sting asked.

Again, Taker remained quiet.

"I am not holding a grudge," Sting said. "I am keeping my soul!"

"Soul?" The undertaker asked. "What do you know of souls?"

"That I am keeping mine, thank you very much," Sting retorted.

"Then what do you want from me? Taker asked,

"Its not what *I* want," Sting said and then pointed to the heavens. "Its what *he* wants"

"And what does *he* want?" Taker asked. He wasn't amused by this topic of conversation. As a matter of fact, he wanted nothing more than to tombstone this interloper.

But there was something within him that felt compassion for the man. Something like a bond. Where whomever upstairs sent help to Conquest, War and Famine- Death/Taker knew what had to be done, and didn't need guidance. '

All he needed was a step in the right direction and Sting knew this very well.

He didn't want to push the Deadman away; in fact he wanted to inspire in him what Eddie inspired in him to become a Horseman to begin with- saving your soul and staying true to your brand. And his brand was WCW which was now TNA.

He chose his words very carefully:

"He wants heroes and he wants vengeance." Sting said fire burning in his eyes,

"And he wants a little bit of attitude," Sting said

The Undertaker liked the sound of that.


	9. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Its Time

**WWE Head Quarters**

"But daaaaaaaad," Stephanie whined into the phone, "I don't WANT The Undertaker to return!"

She drank some of her iced latte…which for some reason was more red than latte. She didn't want the Deadman to return because she could never control him. She didn't want that lose edge when she gets to full power.

HHH and Kane were playing monopoly on a table beside the window across from where she was sitting. Seth Rollins was polishing his brief case, cooing at it sofly like it was a baby or a small animal.

The look on Stephanie's McMahon's face darkened. It seemed her father was too busy preparing the apocalypse to deal with his daughters problems.

"OK Daddy, I love you, Bye bye" she said as she hangs up the phone. She was angry and her eyes flashed a bright blue. She got up from behind her desk and calmly walked over to where HHH and Kane were sitting and overturned the game they were playing.

"I win," said smiling.

Seth Rollins hugged his shiny brief case even more tightly.

**Conquest/Pestilence**

Daniel Bryan slept like a baby. After a hearty pasta dinner, he sat up listening to Ole and Arn Anderson's stories of the Business. What was his favorite were stories of what they did behind the scene, stopping the other Apocalypses. It seemed the last Anti-Christ was Eric Bishoff, whom wreaked havoc with his New World Order.

Daniel was a DX guy anyway.

It was about 5 am and the dawn was creeping over the horizon.

Arn Anderson knocked softly on the door and Daniel shook off his sleep.

"Come on boy," Arn said, "Breakfast is ready

Arn knew about younger mans vegetarianism so he made some good old country home fries with no meat just lots onions , peppers and mushrooms.

It was good and Daniel needed all carbs he could because his day was going to be a long one.

"Again.." Arn said watching Daniel intently.

"Put a little more anger into it," Ole said also watching

Daniel didn't know how to be angry. He was a "glass half full kind of guy." He even failed as a Heel when he was a member of the Authority.

Daniel closed his eyes and tried to focus everything he had. He had been doing this all day and he was really tired.

"The McMahons want to end your career," Arn said sternly

A single, clean ball of light emitted from his hands and cleared a path through the forest.

Daniels eyes opened and they were black.

"He's ready" Ole said. "Give him the coordinates"

**War**

Dean Ambrose was TRYING to control his temper. TRYING being the word there. Dean Malenko was TRYING to keep his patience but that was a losing battle,. You see both men were in the back ally again trying to teach while the other was trying to learn. But War was War and his temper always got the better of him.

His Anger was the source of his power and he needed to harness it in order to do any real damage.

But here they stood again, toe to toe with the younger man .

"Focus," Malenko said. "Focus on the pain. Focus on your father"

Dean Ambrose focused all his might and his eyes turned red. He really hated his father for abandoning him, he charged and rammed Dean Malenko with all his strength. He knocked Malenko back a few feet but instead of falling back first into a trash dumpster, he caught his balance and stopped himself from falling.

After all, he was the former War and knew how to deflect the power.

He explained to Ambrose that his strength was the unnatural ability to absorb pain and to deflect oncoming attacks by focusing his anger.

Ambrose smiled. Looks like he needed Moxley after all.

Malenko gave him coordinates. He knew Ambrose was as ready as he ever will be.

**Famine**

Flair and Punk traded shouts for an hour with Punk coming away the one with the more powerful voice.

"Good, good." Flair said exhausted and sat down on the stairs he was sitting on earlier.

"So," Punk asked. " Who are the others,"

Flair shrugged because he didn't know.

Punk would have liked to have known who were the people he would end up depending on after all the other members of the original Horseman were cut from the same cloth. Punk considered himself an original and could not place anyone who would his counterparts.

But the most thing Punk wanted to do was walk away like he did his career. He didn't like the power and it made him feel self conscious.

So he decided to say thanks but no thanks

"I have decided to thank you for your time Mr. Flair," Punk said. "But I have decided to decline the offer"

Flair nodded. "I understand son," and he watched the younger man leave.

But Ric Flair didn't understand. Being a Horseman was not an elective decision. It was involuntary- you were called upon and you had to serve.

Desperate times called for desperate measure.

Flair called in backup.

CM started to walk back home. He thought he made the right choice even though he had wasted the Hall of Famers time.

He didn't see the black SUV following him.

He didn't hear Stone Cold Steve Austin sneak up behind him.

He didn't feel the chloroform clothe over his face until it was too late and then the world went black.

**Death**

The Undertaker liked the attitude era of the WWE. He considered it the death nail in the coffin that was the WCW and he knew tons about coffins.

"So what now?" he asked Sting.

"Now…now you go meet your brothers in arms" Sting said.

The Undertaker snorted at the fact that he needed anybody else to stop evil. After all, he was feared all on his one.

"One question," Sting asked "How did you do all those things before."

The Undertaker said nothing.

"I mean the only power that you are supposed to have is …" Sting started but before he would he finish Taker grabbed him by the throat.

Before Sting could continue he remembered something very important. The Undertaker was The Undertaker long before he was Death. He was already powerful on his own.

Sting didn't need to tell the Undertaker that his finisher was his power. He was the only one who could stop the actual Anti-Christ.

Before Sting passed out he handed Taker coordinates on a piece of paper and the Deadman disappeared leaving Sting in a crumpled mass on the ground.

Authors note: Thank everyone for reading my story! I am going on a well deserved vacation and will be back next Saturday. I may or may not write while im away and dont know what kind of wifi i will have. So enjoy the cliffhanger, because the next chapter will be a doozy!


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting to the Cross Roads

Conquest/Pestilence

After a refreshing shower, Daniel hit the road with his coordinates. But since Arn Andersons car didn't have a TOM TOM. He got lost several times and decided that the next time that he would stop for gas, he would ask for directions

He didn't know where he was but he somewhere in Oregon. He stopped at some mom and pop gas station to get the directions. He didn't want to go one the main road because he didn't want to be seen. He was basically trying to fly under the radar.

He entered the gas station and it felt wrong. When the station attendant looked at him with hollow eyes Daniel Bryan high tailed it out of there.

He exited the door and saw Sean Waltman sitting on the hood of the car.

"Hey asshole," the wrestler known as the 1-2-3 Kid and Xpac said.

Daniel didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. What was this guy randomly doing out here? Then it dawned on him, the man in front of him was a member of The Clique and he knew he was in terrible trouble.

"Hey random dude," Daniel said trying to keep his cool but failed miserably. "What are you doing out here?"

Waltmans eyes flashed grey and Daniel closed his eyes and opened them to reveal them full black.

Waltman came at Daniel and DB unleashed Pestilences' Fury- which was the fire ball he was working on with the Andersons. He also had The Sigil Conquest, which consisted of Daniel tracing Conquest in Aramaic in front of him like a land mine- blowing the opponent back a few feet.

He didn't have t use it however, because he got in his car and drove as fast as he could out of there.

Waltman made a call : "Pestilence has risen"

Famine

CM punk sat in the back of the black SUV, blind folded , gagged and with his hands zip tied in his lap. When he awoke he had a metallic taste in his mouth and a pounding sensation in his head.

Stone Cold Steve Austin focused on his driving but when he saw Punk stir in the back seat he started to keep an eye on him.

"You know, Son, you should have just accepted your fate," Stone cold said

"Mmmmmh?" Punk asked

"Instead you had to do this the hard way and that's fine with me" Steve said. "You know how I like doing this the hard way.

"MMMMMMPH?" Punk asked, his mouth STILL gagged.

Steve reached with one arm and loosened the mouth gag

"What did you just say:" Steve asked

"What?"CM Punk retorted

No, I just asked what you just said. Steve asked, his patience to the edge of no return

"And I said What?" CM Punk said, being the smart ass that he was.

Austin was considering pulling over to kick his ass but he was feeling nice-which was unusual for him but this WHAT shit was pissing him off.

"What do you want from me?" CM Punk asked literally tired of the situation but he was trying to distract Austin from seeing him figit with his bonds.

"Listen man, I know what you are feeling," Steve said but didn't notice the spike on the road in front of them. The cars tired popped and the car span out of control and into a ditch.

Steve Austin had serious whiplash and hit his head on the dashboard. His eyes shone and he exited the vehicle. He grabbed Punk from the back seat and made hasted out of the car. Punk would describe the sound he heard was flapping wings.

He cut Punks bonds and Punk took off his blind fold.

The exited the ditch to see Shawn Michaels standing there- his eyes hazy grey with a nasty smile on his face.

Punk's instinct failed him now, he always like Shawn Michaels- however Famine knew he had to do- Famines Whisper- which was the shout he had learned to do. He also had At Arms length, which was a double shoulder drop from a very high height.

Famine took over the Chicago native and he unleashed the Whisper, which knocked Shawn on his ass.

Both men scampered to a vehicle they assumed was Shawns and made a hasty escape.

Shawn made the call: "Famine has arisen,"

War.

Dean Malenko drove Dean Ambrose towards the coordinates but the two sat in silence. Well Malekno sat in silence, Dean softly hummed 1980's tunes. The one he was currently humming was "Heat of the Moment" which suited him just fine.

Maleko started to get a little hazy so he stopped at some weird Midwestern version of a 7-11. A WaWa. Ambrose exited and went towards the cold drinks- Malenko went to the coffee. But Ambrose stopped him in his tracts because for a Midwestern Summer day- it was terribly cold. Almost unnaturally cold. He looked up and Scott Hall was standing there. He was grinning wildly and his eyes were a cold grey.

He threw the toothpick at Ambrose, hitting the man square in the eye. Ambrose opens his eyes, and they were red. He unleashed the Tides of War, which was a tackle and pushed the man through a window.

Malenko threw money on the counter and said "Sorry" and followed Ambrose out but went through the doors instead.

Ambrose was pummeling away on Scott Hall who was feeling perfectly fine, was laughing hysterically only incensing Ambrose more. Ambrose was going to put him in the Terms of Surrender- which was a figure four leg lock with bent the persons spinal column.

Malenko shouted at the younger man: "LETS GO NOW!"

Ambrose backed up, snarling and foaming at the mouth and followed Malenko to the car, twitching like a wild cat.

Hall made a phone call: "War has arisen, mang."

Death

Taker had been blazing a on his bike as he raced towards the coordinates. He was the Undertaker long before he was Death. The Undertaker was like Charon, who helped people cross the river Styx towards the land of the Dead. That's what the Undertaker did, he guided souls- good and bad- towards healing. He could also control the dead- and the living. He channeled the energy from electrical currents as well as the crowd he happened to perform in front of.

He didn't like the burden he was given because it gave him hate in his heart. What people didn't know about Taker, was even though his outer persona was of "dark" magic his aura was light. He felt compassion and sadness for the souls he had helped cross over. He felt anger towards the injustices and the evil spirits he encountered but he never felt Hate.

And he didn't like the feeling one bit.

But now he focused on the road ahead of him. Night was quickly approaching and Taker felt a slight chill in the air.

He also saw something in the road- scratch that- Someone

Kevin Nash.

Taker stopped the bike a couple of feet away from the other man.

He knew Kevin Nash as Diesel when they wrestled together in the 90's. They weren't close friends but he knew Nash was a good person.

But this wasn't Kevin Nash- it was something else.

Taker got off his bike and approached it.

"Hoc tibinon fuisset" (You should have not arisen" Nash said, speaking in clear latin.

The Undertaker retorted "Vadedaemonumspiritus," (Be gone, Demonic Spirit)

"Demonic Spirit?" Nash laughed a hearty bellowing laugh. "Oh Bro, you don't know the half of it."

Nash's eyes had turned a cloudy grey.

"I was sent here to intercept you," Nash. " To offer you a seat at the VIP table"

Now readers, here is where our story could have ended because the Undertaker, who didn't like to be summoned or told what he needed to be, thought long and hard about joining the cool kids table.

But then he remembered he wasn't his bitch of a half brother Corporate Kane and he got on his bike, saying nothing to the Demon. He was the Undertaker and he WAS the coolest kid on the block.

He rode away from Nash, not unleashing any of his powers but leaving the air chillier than when he arrived.

When Taker had gone Nash made the call

"Death has arisen" he said before hanging up.

WWE Headquarters

Vincent K. McMahon was having a bad day. Besides his daughter Stephanie throwing a temper tantrum, his minions of hell have reported that the Four Horseman have arisen.

He motioned for his two faceless minions to let the person waiting for him outside to come in.

It was SinCara.

Vince smiled because Sin Cara didn't see the knife Vince was producing from his desk.

After all, Satan demanded his Human heart be as fresh as possible.


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dawn at the Crossroads

The Undertaker was the first to arrive at the crossroads and it was still dark. He was exhausted and parked his bike on the side of the road. He looked where he was and there was nothing illuminating the road except one lonely street lamp. He was standing at a crossroads and there was nothing around.

The second person to arrive at the cross roads was Daniel Bryan. He parked the car and walked to the east part of the crossroads.

He nodded : "Of course it would be you,"

The Undertaker said nothing

"Oh come on, you are like the embodiment of Death." Daniel said, exited that he was on the winning team for once

Again, the Dead man was silent.

The third person to arrive at the cross roads was DeanAmbrose, He exited the car and walked to the North side of the crossroads- all the while rubbing his hand, twitching and acting all together mad. Malenko hoped for his sake he would keep his anger in check. And he left him there.

Bryan snickered because Dean and he had history.

Taker said nothing.

The last person who arrived at the cross roads was CM Punk and Steve Austin.

Punk took the south side right across from Dean Ambrose. No one said anything to each other but clearly every one was disappointed at the others being there.

Dean Ambrose broke the ice by landing a spear on CMPunk, for no other reason than Ambrose and Punk vied for the title of "Best Indy Wrestler," with all of the fan girls arguing amongst themselves over who is more deserving of the title. Also because Ambrose was crazy as hell.

But before each man did the other too much damage, Steve Austin quickly grabbed Ambrose and threw him over on his side. It was only now that every saw that Steve Austin was a tad bit different. His eyes glowed Green and ….he had giant wings.

He wasn't Steve Austin.

He was the Archangel Michael.

"Now, I don't give one rat's ass about anyone's egos here!" He started. All four of the men knew that this was not an entity to be messed with- actually Dean Ambrose was contemplating ripping Austin's wings out if he touched him again

"I have been sent down here by the Lord to make sure you jackasses get in line and accept that there isn't any running from this," he said and looked at Punk.

"This isn't to be squandered," and he looked at Dean Ambrose.

"There are no give backs," he said and looked at the Undertaker,

"And unfortunately this is temporary," he looked at Daniel Bryan.

"And that's the bottom line…." He said in his customary catch phrase but didn't finish it.

Instead, he got down on one knee and clasped his hands in prayer.

The dawn approached.

And with it, the His holy light shone so bright. The four men were basked in the light of the heavenly father,

And they could hear each other's thoughts

"My name is Daniel Bryan and I am angry and scared I will never be able to wrestle again. It has consumed me like poison and I need to conquer my fear and rise again. That is why I am Pestilence" Bryan said

"My name is Jonathan Goode. Then I was Jon Moxley. Today I am Dean Ambrose. I am angry, I have always been angry. I want to wage War and everyone who has looked down on me and reclaim who I was. That is why I am War," Ambrose said.

"My name is Phil. But you may know me as CM Punk. I have been Punk all my adult life. I left the WWE because I felt sick and hollow like they were trying to change who I am. This is why I am Famine." CM Punk spoke

Taker took awhile to speak and the three men who just shared and even Austin looked at him.

"My name is Mark," Taker said finally. " I am known as the Undertaker and I am Death, "

Nothing more was needed to be said.

Someone started clapping and everyone looked up to see a Church had appeared.

And the person clapping was none other than Hall of Famer Rowdy Roddy Piper- who apparently the embodiment of Saint Peter who was standing at the top step.

"Ok Gentleman," Roddy said smiling "God will see you now!"


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Church of St. Jabroni

The McMahon Compound

The house that was always happy and abuzz with activities suddenly became the dark epicenter of Hell. The house always a buzz with the pitter patter of little feet and giggles became the house of marching and screams.

Stephanie McMahon, using her last bit of humanity sent her children to boarding school. Her mother, left to Washington to be a Congresswoman, not knowing what her family had become.

But on this night, black as onyx, and after the screams and the drilling had stopped, one person stirred from his slumber.

Seth Rollins.

Seth, couldn't sleep anymore. He didn't eat anymore. He hadn't seen his fiancé in weeks. He missed his dogs. He missed his life.

But he had a shiny briefcase that kept him happy at night but it didn't help his demons. In his humanity, he missed his Shield brothers and somewhere he felt remorse. But now the nightmares came and they usually woke him up in a cold sweat. On this night, he was starting to experience the night terrors. The source of the terror was his briefcase which was humming softly. Seth twitched in his sleep, his body dripping with sweat. Even though, he was sleeping in boxer briefs and a tank top-the bed was drenched.

The briefcase called to him: _Seth, Open us, Monster, Use us, Killer, Wake up, Wake up._

_Judas_

_Judas_

Seth woke up with start from his restless sleep. He heard the hum from the briefcase and he picked it up.

Judas.

He was Judas and he opened the briefcase and finally let the blackness consume him and muffled his screams

Upon entering the church they could see it was bigger on the inside and it was quiet as death.

The four men sat in the pews next to each other

Rowdy Roddy Piper, however, is not the first person anyone who anyone would think of as the Saintly person. But he is a compassionate person and unbeknownst to everyone, he was actually a good family man. God knew this.

And he took the pulpit:

And suddenly the church was full of people.

Dead people.

Owen Hart, Macho Man, Luna Vichon, Brian Pillman, Yokozuna and many other ghosts of the Wrestlers and Legends that came before.

"Friends…Horseman….assholes who I have had the pleasure of beating up," Roddy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Someone said: OOOOOH YEAAAAH

"I remember you asshole," Roddy pointed at Macho who Ms. Elisabeth was shielding now from starting a fight, Roddy smiled.

"The time is now," Roddy continued. "Now is the time,"

Bryan nodded, totally in to the experience.

Punk rolled his eyes.

Taker said nothing

Ambrose yawned.

Roddy threw a bible and it hit Ambrose in the head but before he had a chance to get up and do something about it he felt his body become numb and he froze in place.

"Listen," Roddy said, " Hear me..don't react,"

"You have already accepted your fates and now you must accept that the road is destined to be hard. It will be filled with terror and tragedy. It will be filled with triumph. And for what? " he said asking the men, his accent shining through.

Nothing was said; finally all four were listening,

"Christ is coming, Christ will rise. And then all will be judged!" he said and laughed his customary laugh. "And finally there will be balance!"

"The Juggernaut will fall-AMEN"

A warmth came over the Horsemen as the spirits around them shared their light and their approval.

Unbeknownst to the four men, alone man stood at the door watching them. Roddy nodded at the hooded figure.

_John the Baptist, go. _Commanded a voice _Find the son._

And Chris Jericho, in his hood, nodded in agreement and left- leaving The Horseman, St Peter and all the Spirits alone with God.

Who was ready to see them now...


	13. Chapter 9

A short chapter- Really busy day! Sorry folks- I hope it will be longer tomorrow!

Chapter 9: God likes Bubbles.

All Four Horseman sat in the pews and watched Roddy Piper exit the room as summoned by someone.

"So who do you think is behind that door," Daniel Bryan asked as Punk just shrugged,

"I bet it's a girl," Dean said all perv like. "Maybe his nurse who is giving him a sponge bath,"

"It's God" Taker said, matter of factly.

"No, he's not," Dean said.

CM Punk shook his head; he didn't believe that God was in the next room. Bryan's eyes widened.

"I think you should shut up, young man," Taker said, glancing at him sideways.

"I think you should shut the everlasting hell up" Dean said* (* What Dean said should not be repeated to anyone. It was vulgar)

Taker stood up and Daniel Bryan stopped him from attacking Dean Ambrose, which he failed to do because Taker pushed him to the side.

Dean Ambrose, on the other hand, was being held down by CM Punk, who was trying to keep his arm away from his mouth because Dean would likely bite his arm. Ambrose , on the other hand was frothing at the mouth, ready to take the Undertaker on- which wasn't smart. Bryan ran over to the holy water and took some in the cup of this hand and ran over to Dean and threw it in his face. Dean shook it off, but the holy water calmed him down. Then Bryan, whose hands were still wet, turned around and put it on the Undertakers chest. Taker calmed down.

"No more fighting," CM Punk said, "We need unity,"

"Yes, you do," Roddy Piper agreed and motioned to the four men to follow him.

The Chapel was lit up in colors thanks to the stain glass windows with glorious blues, reds and yellows dancing on the walls. It smelled like roses and felt peaceful.

And sitting in the middle of the room was Emma, the Diva. She who dances or as it were, Our Lady of Bubbles.

Now readers, Emma is the purest soul in the WWE, despite recent events. It was only natural that God who take her form. For all who don't know her, she had her start on NXT and worked her way through the ranks to become a full fledged Diva. She hails from Australia and her real name is Tennille. She is very blond and very perky.

"Way?" Cm Punk said in disbelief and Dean Ambrose raised his arms in triumph, his prediction right.

Two angels were sitting in front of her: Bailey and Alexa Bliss- also two NXT Divas-both also very girly and bubbly. Bailey came over, still smiling and proceeded to slap Ambrose the face and skip back to Emma. Ambrose stood there in shock because a. it had been at least 3 days since a female had slapped him and b. she hit him HARD.

Daniel Bryan stood stunned, face falling because he didn't expect God to be different than the paintings were.

"But I am," Emma said as if reading Daniels mind and with one wave of the hand all four men fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

"And I can prove it" she said smiling.


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dream a little dream of you

**Daniel Bryan's Dream**

Daniel Bryan woke up and he was sitting in the middle of the WWE locker room. It was a PPV, probably King of the Ring , and every crew member back stage was busy running around. Apparently, Daniel was the champ again and the rest of the roster patted him on the back and greeted him as such as they entered the locker room

He heard the roar of the crowd and it pumped him up like the old days. He closed his eyes and smelled the stench of the anticipation and hot popcorn and soda pop. He proceeded to get his gear on and lace up his boots. He did some stretches and headed over to the entrance to the ring. He heard his music start and then the crowd went wild.

The crowd chanted: YES YES YES

He went out to the cheers and everything went white.

A voice said: _I gave you your dream to reality and I only ask you to believe in return,_

He woke up.

**Dean Ambroses Dream**

Dean woke up in a soft bed, comfortable as all hell. He turned over under his comfy blanket and proceeded back to sleep. He didn't feel like he needed anything in this but his comfy blanky.

"Johnny!" called his Mom from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"

The smell of cooking bacon and eggs wafted its way into Dean's nostrils. He dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs. His house looked different. For one thing, it was clean and for another nothing was held together with crazy glue and duct tape.

He looked at his mother and she looked healthy and was wearing a nurse's uniform. His mother, looked happy and not the sorry state he remembered. He ate his food with a smile on his face and his mom kissed his forehead.

"Now go get ready for school," she said with a smile.

Dean looked confused because he was way passed school age. He went back to his room and found a mirror.

He was 15 again. Before he could panic at his lack of pubes he heard something-

A voice said: _Even If I could make the pain stop, what kind of person would you have become? You are a survivor and I need your strength to make them see._

And he woke up.

**CM Punks dream.**

CM Punk woke with a start and he saw a older man looking over him with a look of concern

"Master Punk," the man said with a British accent, "Night approaches, isn't it time for you know who."

Punk looked around and saw he was in bed in what was a massive room with priceless artworks. A Calder mobile hung over his head. The room was lavish, filled with everything he had always wanted to buy and he knew he was in heaven.

He got out of bed and went to the library; sure enough a bust concealed a button which opened a bookcase.

"Oh no no no no!" he said in excitement because he knew what was coming. Behind the bookcase was an elevator which took him to a subbasement of the Manor.

A closet opened to reveal…..THE BATSUIT

CM Punk….was Batman.

He jumped up and down like a giddy Japanese school and put the suit on and explored the Batcave of his dreams.

He got an alert of a robbery in progress and hopped on the Bat-cycle and he raced through Gotham/Chicago.

He got to the jewelry store and saw a black shape crawling up the side of the building,

Catwoman.

He used his Battorang to divert her attention and jumped off the building tackling her in the alley.

He took off her mask to reveal that Catwoman was his wife- AJ Lee.

He kissed her deeply and she smiled.

"Well, if I knew robbing that store would get your attention big boy, I would have done it sooner," Aj cooed

"Alright!" CM punk cheered a huge fanboy nerdy smile on his face.

AJ disappeared and a Voice said: _You are a role model to many, even though you don't believe it. Please be the real hero you were meant to be._

And he woke up

**The Undertakers dream**

Taker woke up on a ride as it went down a deep precipice and splashed him with water. His daughter laughed and his wife had a huge grin on his face. When he wasn't looking she had put an ear hat on him.

More specific: Mickey Mouse ears.

The Undertaker was at Disney land.

He smirked because his two young daughters were having a happy time and no one had called him the Undertaker once. As a matter of fact, as they explored the park, no one batted an eye. For once he wasn't recognized and he was quite happy with that fact. He explored "The Happiest Place on Earth" with his family and proceeded to have a great time. He then went on "It's a small world" 5 times- and sang it loudly for the rest of the day, much to the chagrin with his family. His wife finally kissed him to be quiet and he let out a hearty laugh.

The Undertaker was Mark again.

As dusk approached, the loudspeakers announced that The Electric Light parade was about to start. Currently they stood out side of the Hall of Presidents and attempted to get a good spot. Mark bought his kids' some ice cream and his wife a milk shake and let the cool night air soothe his sun scorched skin.

But an old feeling suck back into his life, a feeling of doom. He turned around to face the Haunted Mansion, which people say is really haunted. (Actually legend has it that the Disney found the derelict Mansion and built the park around it)

He saw someone in the crowd beckoning him to come closer. He asked his wife to stay with the children and he saw who it was.

It was Paul Bearer and he was holding the Urn.

The Undertaker again took control and Mark was no more.

A voice said simply: _I'm sorry Mark, but the Undertaker is needed…for a little while. _

And the Deadman awoke.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Evil and Good

**The WWE Headquarters, Stamford/Hell**

The stomping and screams intensified but Stephanie was comfortable on the recliner in her office. Her husband, HHH, was out surveying the troops. The building had become far different that the building it had been before. Demons and shadowy figures walked the halls. The basement was hotter than it was supposed to be and it reeked of sulfur and death. On this long day, Stephanie was taking a well deserved nap and there was a knock on the door.

Her eyes opened and they were a bright blue.

Angrily she said "THIS BETTER BE GOOD"

And in walked her father, Vincent K. McMahon. He was wearing a red robe and looked twenty years younger.

She jumped and squeals "Daddy!" and jumps into his arms and he hugs her.

"Stephanie, "he said warmly yet sternly, "I have to tell you something,"

She sat on the couch and motioned for her Dad to sit. He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know I have always been proud of you" he started. "But, when you have real power you are truly blinded."

Stephanie said nothing but hung her head.

"The Horsemen are back," Vince said flatly, his eyes flashing.

Stephanie gasped. She knew that the Undertaker was back but she didn't know that the Horseman were coming,

"Its time for you to become what you were meant to be," Vince said his eyes flashed a bright blue.

Vince guided his daughter to the window and she saw the carnage that was the world was becoming. There was a cloud over the top of the building and the sky was red.

Her humanity inched away and Vince walked with Stephanie to the conference room.

The Clique was there with HHH sitting with them. They were all wearing black and looked like an older demonic version of The Shield.

The Wyatt family was there and Bray was crying. His eyes were a cloudy grey and his hands were up like one of those Christians in the movies. Bray Wyatt was a believer.

In his robe Vince looked very menacing indeed. He handed Stephanie McMahon a cup and without hesitation took the cup and drank from it.

And she became the Antichrist and the demons cheered and with Wrestlemania on the horizon it would be a bloodbath.

**Somewhere else:**

Chris Jericho made a pilgrimage to the place where he knew the Savior would be but. St John cursed his mortal body because he had the chill from the oncoming snow storm but his mission was too important but this land was known for its cold beer, cold ice and even colder winters.

He knew the savior very well because they had wrestled together.

Now here in his homeland, despite tragedies and screw jobs he knew the Savior was ready to go.

Jericho walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. The family inside knew him well and they walked to the river wearing white robes and waited. They family had lit candles and sang hymns.

The sky turned red and he knew he had to hurry. He helped the older man down the path because he was frail but he walked as quickly as he could

The water was cold and both men had the chills. Chris places his hand on the older man's head and he helped him ease him under the water. He said a prayer and baptized the man gained his strength, his wits and his years melted away.

And out of the water, Bret "The Hitman" Hart arose as Christ.

After all, he was the Best there was, The Best there is and the Best will ever will be and now he was young and healed.

The Hart family, young and old who surrounding him on the banks of the river cheered because their hatred of the McMahons ran deep and finally the playing field was even.

Bret could feel the spirits of his Parents but when he opened his now green eyes, he saw Owen wading through river toward him. Bret could not contain his emotion and let bittersweet tears flow. The brothers embraced and Owens's spirit dissipated. It was a long time since he saw his youngest brothers smile and he missed it so much.

Vince is going to pay

Emma smiled. The circle was now complete and now the Horseman must ride.

But first, she had to get them to Monday Night Raw.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Monday Night Horseman

The Frank Irwin Center, Austin Texas.

The set up for Monday Night Raw was always an enormous undertaking, not as enormous as a pay-per-view and not like a Wrestlemania but its chaos enough. There were trucks everywhere: broadcasting, rigging, lighting, equipment, costumes and everything the three ring circus that is Raw needs.

But tonight, something was different. There were demons and angels roaming the halls. And WWE athletes were choosing sides-Some stars like: The Ravishing Russian Lana's eyes had turned pale grey and Rusev prowled the halls frothing at the mouth. Randy Orton sat in the dark, ready to pounce. Brock Lesner wasn't even in the building because he only works part time. On the other hand WWE stars like Kofi Kingston, Roman Reigns and Dolph Ziggler's eyes were green and they kept their heads down knowing that good always triumphed over evil. They were also not stupid and knew if Stephanie smelled blood she would kill them in cold blood.

Raw was already in full swing by the time Horseman arrived there.

Bo Dallas was in the middle of a match with Damien Sandow, who today was dressed as John Wayne. Riveting stuff, Bo-lieve that.

Anyway back stage all four horseman entered the locker room of the Good guys (and Gals).John Cena, R Truth, The Big Show, Adam Rose, Sheamus, Jack Swagger, The Usos and many others sat around and sighed a sigh of relief. But CM Punk noticed AJ wasn't among them. So against his better judgment, he left the locker room. Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose went with him. The Undertaker sighed and also followed them, CM Punk was all heart.

When they got to the entrance area: The Horseman theme played and all four men walked down as a single unit. The Match had ended anyway.

The Crowd seeing CM Punk, The Undertaker and Daniel Bryan back in middle of a Ring. A huge part of the pop was for Dean Ambrose as well because he was beloved as well.

CM Punk asked for a mic and was tossed one from ringside. They looked at the announcers: JBL and Michael Cole had grey cloudy eyes but Jerry "The King" Lawler had green eyes.

CM Punk took the mic first. The fans chanted his name "CM PUNK, CM PUNK, and he motioned for everyone to be quiet. Unfortunately, they only got louder much amusing the other three men.

"Please," CM Punk said and finally everyone got quiet. "I have been beaten, I have been broken and I have been fed up."

Cheers from the crowed

"You have also been retired," Dean Ambrose said and everyone booed.

"I aint retired no more," CM Punk said. Daniel and Dean laughed.

"Well, we are here to finally shut that McMahon bitch up along with her boring little minions and her husband Magilla Gorilla" Punk said and the crowd Oohed. "So where the living hell is my wife, Stephanie,"

The Titantron changed and Stephanie McMahon came on the screen. Her eyes were bright blue.

"Hello, Horseman," she started and the crowd went wild with boos. "Apparently, Punk hasn't watched a TV in a week because AJ was hurt last week at Smack down."

Punk snarled at her.

"But don't worry your little heart Punk," Stephanie said. "I have her in the best facility and she is getting the best of care,"

Dean Ambrose reassured Punk and then took the mic. Dean was known for being exceptionally crazy and exceptionally good on a microphone.

"Uptown girl…She's been living in her uptown world …I bet she's never had a backstreet guy …I bet her momma never told her why" he said singing the Billy Joel lyrics in his raspy low voice. CM Punk face palmed. Daniel Bryan looked confused. The Undertaker admired his gumption,

Dean continued: " I always thought that you needed a little bad boy loving because frankly sweetheart you're a lil bitchy."

Next to Stephanie, HHH appeared a snarling, unhinged and frothing at the mouth.

Dean continued: "Oh yea that's right, you are married to Daddy Triple H. Where's Baby Sethy? Is he teething yet? Potty trained?"

Seth Rollins appeared next to her holding his stupid briefcase and pointed at Dean menacingly.

Dean was going to say something but the Undertaker motioned for the mic.

Then Undertaker took the mic. The crowd roared because the Undertaker has not said anything since his loss at last year's Wrestlemania.

"There is an old saying: War is all Hell," Taker looked at Dean who nodded out of respect. Finally the two men had reached an understanding. The undertaker went back to addressing a scowling Stephanie McMahon. "And they say, Revenge is also hell but I disagree."

The Undertaker paused letting is words sink into her ears.

"Hell is the unique in of itself because its hot, it smells, you hear the screams and it takes a toll on your soul" the man said from experience "And Stephanie, you can't harness its power even if you tried,"

"That's where you are wrong Deadman," Stephanie said, her eyes flashing again. " I have already harnessed the power of hell"

The Undertakers eyes went white. "Then there is only one thing you are going to be able to do once I choke slam you into a casket.  
The Crowd knew it by heart and said it along with him: REST IN PEACE.

Daniel Bryan lifted his arms and in unison chants of YES YES YES YES. He didn't take the mic because he had nothing to say. He was afraid that he was still hurt and he was not a man of words- but action.

Dean frothed at the mouth and motioned for Seth to come get him.

CM Punk stood with his hands in an X.

-Battle lines were now drawn


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: In Transit.

WWE Headquarters, Stamford/Hell

The Wyatt's dragged their pray down the hall. The bruised and battered body of the victim was still and didn't make a sound. Usually, when the victim got in this shape they would scream and cry. The Wyatt's, continued their barrage of assaults on their victim as they dragged him down the hall to the throne room. On the throne sat Vince McMahon, stern and filled with evil dark magic.

He motioned for the Wyatt's to come forward, Bray with a evil smile on his face. The Victim kneeled in front of Vince and they took his head covering off.

It was Chris Jericho.

Chris was filled with holy power and was not afraid of his imminent demise.

"Tell me his name" Vince said monotone. He was talking about revealing who the Christ was- who was the savior.

"He is the alpha and omega…yadda yadda." Chris said with a holy twinkle in his eye.

Bray smacked him and Chris spat blood.

Vince was tired of the charade and stood up and all cowered before him except Chris who stood up- defiant.

Vince walked down the stairs and up to Chris, who was staring at the Devil in defiance.

"Tell me who he is…." Vince said, again, defiant.

"No…" Chris said and then smile. And then added "Bitch" and then snapped his fingers and was gone.

"WYATTS!" Vince roared. "HE IS YOUR RESPONSIBOLITY"

They nodded and left.

The Horseman Bus.

Four men on a bus always spelled trouble but thank god that these four got along. Daniel and Punk were having a heated Star Wars vs. Star Wars discussion. Dean and Taker were having a stare off. Dean was of course, losing. But The Undertaker thought it was hysterical. Dean was rubbed his eyes and asked: "Again!" and they would go for another round. If there was booze on the bus he would drink it- but there was no booze allowed ( He was over ruled by everyone). They were on their way to Dallas, three hours away to the Smackdown taping. Spirits were high but when the bus made an unexpected stop everyone went onto high alert.

It wasn't until Bret Hart stepped onto the bus that everyone let a gasp. He looked twenty years younger and in really good health.

The silence on the bus was defining and you could cut the tension with a knife. And then Bret said the most important thing he could ever have said:

"I brought Pizza!" he said and there were cheers.

Later…..

Munching of pizza the four men listened to Bret tell of the holy plan including how he the Second Coming, Well three men listened, one was designing a casket-for each McMahon of course.

Brett was now their manager and stuff was going to change.

"First, Dean for peters sake keep your anger in check," he said and Dean shrugged. He never was able to before. Bret gave him a side glance and Ambrose ate another slice.

"Daniel" Bret said comfortingly "Believe in yourself! I saw Raw, when the mic is passed around you have to say something brother, come on!"

"Punk, he continued, "AJ can take care of herself, I need your had in the game" he reassured Punk. Punk nodded but his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Taker…" the two men looked at each other, having had huge matches in the past before, " You have partners now, Protect them!" Taker said nothing.

He nodded. "Now everyone, hit the hay, The Authority probably have you guys in matches tomorrow,"

Everyone got into their bunks except Ambrose who walked up to Bret and handed him a bottle of water and smiled sheepishly. Christ, it has said, could turn water into wine and Dean needed a drink very badly.

Bret pushed the man into a chair and healed his shoulder and Dean let out a gasp.

"I need you sober , Jonathan," Bret said, using Ambrose's real name. Dean nodded and Bret handed him a lollipop. Ambrose was that lost kid that needed a little encouragement once in a while.

Dean looked at the lollipop and said: "What am I Adam Rose now," and he imitated the dance Rose did.

Brett laughed.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Smackdown = Work.

Dallas Texas- Smackdown taping- Pre show.

It was preshow and the Horsemen were restless. The angelic superstars were in their section awaiting the final card for the night to be published. In the meanwhile, Punk and Ambrose were having a pushup contest, Daniel Bryan was reading Game of Thrones and The Undertaker was teaching Roman Reigns how to emote without using a duck face. Sheamus was polishing his title belt and Dolph Ziggler looked grim because he didn't have one.

"Don't worry fella." The Celtic warrior told the Blond superstar. "You'll get yours soon enough.

Ziggler pouted and continued to lace up his boots, anticipating a match possibly against someone like The Miz. When the card was announced, people let a sigh of relief because it looked normal. However, when the Horsemen looked at the card it was concerned. They were in an 8 tag team match with the Clique.

"What is this 1995?" Dean Ambrose said grabbing another Red bull, his third. Bret grabbed it and handed him a water instead because the man was caffeinated enough.

"Actually I thought this was WCW too," CM Punk mused, feeling something was amiss.

"So where is the Authority going to be when we will be in the ring," Daniel Bryan said, trying to think ahead.

"Don't worry about them," The Undertaker said because he had a plan.

"Right," Bret agreed in a flat tone "All you need to do is worry about those demons."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The night wore on as it always does – there were some good match ups and some really bad ones- there was a memorable one with Jack Swagger and Cesaro but the Alberto Del Rio match vs. some jobber was boring as hell.

Brett Hart kept hidden in the Angelic Locker room and made sure none of the crew saw him because he wanted to surprise the Authority later.

For most if the night ,the Horsemen sat in the locker room as well, however the Undertaker disappeared half the night. No one questioned where he went because they knew he was taking care of business.

There was a knock on the door, it was Hacksaw Jim Duggan, who is St. Philip, handed each of them a box, which contained their gear. It mimicked their normal in ring attire but with noticeable difference.

He gave a thumbs up and a HOOOOO and goes back to whence forth he came.

Daniel Bryan's gear was black and white and looked his regular gear except it had white horses on the boots. There was a "4" on the trunks.

Dean Ambrose's gear looked nothing like his Shield Gear or his post Shield attire. Instead, I looked liked his MOX Gear, black trunks, black boots and a black vest. On his boots were red horses. And there was a red "4" on his trunks. He also had a vest that said "War" on Red letters.

CM Punks gear looked like his old ring attire but instead it was black and grey. Grey horses accented his boots and the 4 stars that symbolized his home state of Illinois, were also in Grey, There was also a 4 on the front of his trunks.

The Undertakers ring attire has changed many times over the years but this outfit nodded to the Ministry of Darkness with the flowing cape and dramatic shoulder and chest protectors but he also wore purple glows and the horses his boots. On his chest was the 4,of the Horseman.

Each man admired the others gear and they were given their cue to lineup for match.

Brett nodded and they all made the sign of the cross and they went to enter.

The Clique: Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Xpac were waiting at ringside when the Horseman lined up for their entrance

"This contest is scheduled for One Fall, introducing first from all parts: Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels and the X-Pac"

The crowd, who were thoroughly confused about why these guys were in the ring, cheered for some and booed for others. Basically, there were mixed reactions.

"Introducing next, full of heavily glory, THE FOUR HORSEMEN"

A huge pop went up on the crowd and the four men came out one by one, lined up and raised their fists- the crowd went WILD.

Bryan, Punk and Ambrose walked in unison with The Undertaker behind them.

When they got to the ring Bryan was the one who decided he would go first. He entered the ring with the 1-2-3 Kid. The traded some blows and threw each other into the ropes with no avail. Then Daniel Bryan tried to do Pestilences' fury but Xpac moved and the fireball hit the turnbuckle, bounced off and hit him the solar plexus. However, it did knock him over the top rope. Daniel fell to the floor but staggered up and spit green bile-but he tagged Ambrose.

Ambrose, came in the ring and unleashed "Tides of War" and pushed him through the ropes on the other side of the ring, unleashing a fury of blows. He got a huge pop from the crowd but didn't realize he was on the side where there would be 4 against Four members of the Clique-started to stomping the crap out of Dean. The ref started the count so Xpac tagged Scott Hall in and rolled Dean into the ring.

Dean was hurting and now bleeding from his nose. Scott started to stomp Dean in ring but Dean caught his ankle and Scott fell to the mat and tried to put him into a figure four leg lock but Scott still had too much life left. So Dean went over to CM Punk and tagged him in. Punk got a huge pop from the crowd. The fans went absolutely bonkers. CM Punk unleashed Famines Whisper and Scott Hall fell into the Clique and they all fell off the mat onto the floor. Kevin Nash hit his head on the steel stairs and got a gash on his head. Shawn Michael came in to combat Punk. So Punk went over and went to slap in The Undertaker but Ambrose slapped in himself. Bleeding still he got with Punk but they accidentally knocked Daniel Bryan on his ass. The Undertaker, pissed off, tagged himself in.

He raised his hand over his head and when he dropped his arm, pyro came out of the ring posts. He pointed at Shawn and pointed at the Titantron, on the screen they saw the minions of the Authority hanging upside down- Randy Orton, Judas/Seth Rollins and the Demon Kane were not moving.

Then Brett Hart waved and pressed his finger to his lips and the Undertaker laughed a hearty laugh.

With the Match almost won, no one saw Dean grab a chair and pummel the hell out of Scott Hall.

The ref rang the bell and gave the match to the Clique. Punk, Bryan and Taker get annoyed at Ambrose, who's eyes are red and is frothing at the mouth like a rabid animal.

Can Dean Ambrose contain himself enough to win a damn match?


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Aftermath

There was anger in the angelic locker room for the first time ever. All Four of the Horsemen were in the midst of a heated argument because of Ambrose's actions.

"I would have done the same damn thing….back when I wrestled in back yards,"CM Punk and Daniel Bryan agreed. This was the Big Time.

"This isn't the indies, boy" The Undertaker said, ripping the 4 off of his chest. He felt stupid wearing his costume.

"You're right," Dean said but his eyes flashed red "NOT. I do what I want, When I want and wasn't about to let some demonic chumps beat me up."

Dean tilted his head back to stop the bleeding but it wasn't his nose that was bleeding but a cut on it.

Brett was watching the exchange but said nothing.

Daniel Bryan yelled at Ambrose like he never had: "You are SUCH A FUCKING idiot, Dean."

Ambrose flipped him off.

"NO, you don't get to flip me off," Bryan said, just about had it being the low man on the totem pole.

Ambrose only harrumphed,

"We are SUPPOSED to be a team," Bryan said trying to unite everyone, The Undertaker said nothing but Punk nodded.

"A Team?" Dean said leaning forward, his eyes red again. "Like the Shield?"

Everyone took a step back because that's what sent Dean Ambrose over the edge. The Shield was a dominant stable in the WWE that comprised of Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean. After a PPV, on Raw, Seth did the unthinkable- he turned his back on his brothers. Dean Ambrose had been walking the halls as the Lunatic Fringe ever since. At this point, everyone was expecting Ambrose to blow his top.

But Dean Ambrose did not.

The Undertaker came up to the man and looked him in the eye but said nothing, both knew had to internalize anger.

Deans eyes flashed and he got up and walked out of the room.

SOMEWHERE ELSE:

Stephanie was not happy that there were 4 Horseman in her midst. She wasn't even happy that they won the match because her Authority sat in front of her bruised and beaten.

Seth sat there coughing up blood while Randy paced the room. Kane just sat there, staring at the wall, rocking back and forth. Tonight, they were blindsided.

Stephanie's eyes flashed and even her husband HHH, couldn't calm her down. He was standing behind her as she sat there and he rubbed her shoulders.

She said nothing but made a motion and Nash and Hall brought forth Alberto Del Rio.

"Today, Alberto Del Rio will be released due to a altercation with a fellow employee" Stephanie said mockingly. Alberto said a little prayer and Stephanie slit his throat.

She held her Starbucks cup under his neck and then drank the blood.

When Alberto Del Rio had passed on, then is when Nash and Hall released his body.

Only with Blood dripping down her chin was Stephanie really happy.

Later that Night, on the Horseman bus on to way to Monday Night Raw:

Punk iced his elbow and Bryan went on to read his book. The Undertaker went to the back and opened the door. In the back of the bus was a room with 4 bunks (Brett slept on the couch). Mark felt bad for Dean and opened the screen to his Bunk.

The Undertaker let out a "WHAT THE HELL" and the other two Horsemen came running.

Bret said nothing because he knew what was going on. He knew it from the moment he looked at Dean.

Dean Ambrose was gone.


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Little Boy Lost

Jonathan Goode just had about enough of this bullshit so he walked out of the arena and out of the area and straight to the bus depot like he had done so many times before. All he had on him was his pack which contained his iPod full of tunes (his charger too) some gym clothes and his iPod filled with books. He left his phone on the bus because he didn't want to be disturbed.

He said nothing and spoke to no one. He was wearing a hat and a dark pair of sunglasses so no one thought to look at him. He had bought a ticket home to Cincinnati Ohio because all he wanted to do is go home.

He spend the better part of the day on that bus but when he hit town. He was happy to be home and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into a real Cheese Coney hot dog. He walked down the streets and noticed today was a hot muggy August day. He was ok with that, the city smelled as it always did. He missed being here but as he approached home- he remember why he left. The streets were run down, and there were people standing on the corners, selling drugs or themselves. His mom, use to be one of them. He was glad he hit the big time because he sent her money and it went to keep her off the streets. But now he walked through his old stomping grounds to remember the old feelings. He walked up to his old apartment complex and unlocked the door. His mother insisted she keep her old run down house and shunned any attempt at getting a new home.

He walked into his old house and it was nothing like his dream. There was garbage everywhere as well as cigarette butts. The dirty dishes were piled high in the sink. He knew his mom was back boozing again. She had been to rehab 6 times but nothing helped.

He found his mom, passed out drunk on the couch. He stroked her hair lightly and covered her with a blanket. He went to his room and sat on his bed. His mother kept it as a shrine to him, pictures were on the wall of all his accomplishments, not like the way he had it as a kid. When he was a kid he only had all of his belongings that could fit in a back pack so when the marshals came to evict them, he could stuff them in and sneak out the fire escape. It also served as a pillow when he lived with his mom in the car.

He sat on his bed and he let the tears of frustration fall and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

It was dark when he got up. He looked at the clock and it was 4 am. He didn't know he was that tired. He got out of bed and went to clean up after his mother, like he always did. But someone was waiting for him.

Roddy Piper.

Goode went away and Ambrose returned snapping into full attention. He grabbed his bag and high tailed it out the door, even before Piper had a chance to say anything.

Outside, Dean's instinct kicked in and he made his way though alleys and onto a side street where he saw Roman Reigns. Roman wasn't Roman anymore. He was Gabriel-The Archangel.

Dean mouthed SHIT and ran the other way. Roman had giant wings and raised his eyebrow. He was at the arena the day before but Emma had chosen to elevate him to a new status- Archangel due to his ties to Ambrose.

With those large wings, Roman could have easily caught up to him and beat some sense up to him but he had orders to stand back.

Ambrose kept running but Piper appeared at every turn, like he was steering him into a certain direction.

Ambrose saw it: A Church.

He burst through the front doors like a bat out of heaven and screamed at the top of his lungs "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Nothing," Piper response. " We don't want anything from you Jon,"

"Then why am I here?" he motioned around.

"Because Jon," Piper said, "God chose you. Because you can survive. Because you can thrive." Piper said and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Because you don't give a damn what comes your way." He couldn't say that he needed him and that he was a part of something because frankly, Ambrose would have called Bull shit.

A flutter of wings and Roman was there.

Roman walked up to Dean: "I have your back, brother"

But that sentiment left a bitter taste in his mouth just like the whole Shield ordeal.

"You're not my brother, feathers," and pointed at the other three horseman who had decided to join them. "They are."

The Undertaker stepped forward and Ambrose stepped back. Taker had a look in his eye that didn't say "Lets hug"

Taker grabbed him by his neck and dragged him to the altar throwing him on the steps.

"Say you're sorry "Taker said through gritted teeth.

"For what," Ambrose said, venom escaping his lips. "To who?"

"To me," Undertaker said. "For making me worry about you,"

"I just wanted to see my mom," Dean said, "Just to go home for a little while!"

And that's when Taker embraced him because, he knew, Dean was still that little boy lost.

"Why," Taker asked anyway, he knew that Dean didn't really talk to his mom because they had bad blood. While they were talking Daniel Bryan and CM Punk sat in the pews. They sat quiet- they wanted to still beat the shit out of Ambrose.

"Because I wanted to see her before we died," Ambrose said, finally revealing his thoughts on the subject. He thought that the mission ahead- was a suicide mission.

"You won't" Bret Hart said walking into church, thus changing the environment in the church. It was warmer now and it smelled like Roses.

"But he will," CM Punk said because frankly Dean was a hot head and was going to do something stupid to cause his death.

"And you won't?" Ambrose spat "I know your brain is on AJ and you won't be in this fight until we go get her."

"And I suppose you have a plan" Daniel Bryan questioning Ambrose's mental state. She was being guarded by demons in a facility Stephanie had eyes on. The Antichrist was holding her prisoner.

Ambrose walked up to the Holy Water font and dipped his fingers and dropped some water in his eyes. He felt better. All he needed was to know that people cared for him so he was paying their kindness forward.

"Yes I do," Ambrose said, "And it's going to take all of us"

Bret crosses his arms because this he had to hear.


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jail Break

Unmarked Hospital, Stamford Conn.

Somewhere in darkness laid sleeping beauty in an induced coma. Not because she had cranial damage, but because she was being used as a pawn. Silly little Diva not understanding her role in this escapade and not knowing she had a target on her back.

But here she lay, immobile and in the middle of a danger for this hospital was not all that it seemed. Behind the walls of this hospital, there were no patients and no doctors. Just unspeakable things roaming the halls- waiting for a chance to attack.

And this is what the Horsemen were walking into.

The Horsemen, looking like Warriors in gear fitting of a Swat team movie.

Dean stood on the building across the way and talked into his walkie.

"In position," he saidas he surveyed the building across the way with a pair of binoculars, readying his bow and line for the next step

The Undertaker was in an ambulance in the Emergency Bay

"In position," he said into his walkie.

CM Punk was in the basement looking for the routers or anything he could disrupt.

"Position" he said.

Daniel Bryan was climbing the other side of the 7 story building and reached the top

"In position," He said

"On my mark," Dean said into the walkie.

"How do you know this is going to work," Bryan said, still skeptical.

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta" Dean said. He was Shield and that's why he had so much experience.

Punk laughed and found the server room and planted the disruptor charges and got the hell out of dodge. It was he who helped Shield get their start as he whispered Moxes praises in Paul Heymans ear. When he got out and reached the ambulance, Taker buzzed Dean.

"Chargers Set"

"Then GO GO GO," Dean said and rappelled into the window of the hospital as the charges disrupted security cameras and turned off the electricity. Unfortunately, it meant no elevators either.

Taker and Punk entered the building and were met with resistance. Each had salt and Police batons but those weren't doing shit because frankly Dean got most of his idea from stupid Cop movies.

So Taker improvised and used his power- the power of Deaths grasp- to freeze the corridor.

Punk used a broom and improvised a hockey game- and hitting makeshift debris pucks into demons that dissipated.

ELSEWHERE

Dean used the bow and rappelled into an open window on the third floor. He had never done it before and landed square on his ass through the open window. He stood up and raised his hands in victory- he didn't break anything. He threw smoke bombs into the corridor and put his breathing mask up. There were some baddies around but he quickly took care of them with Terms of War. He went through a couple more baddies and made his way through the floor, searching for AJ. The floor was set up like a hospital but Dean noticed it was empty. His search continued as he went from room to room.

UPSTAIRS.

Daniel Bryan also found the bad spirits he made his way down the stairs from the roof but he quickly made waste of them. He put up his mask and used smoke bombs to hide his presence from anything trying to find him. This floor looked like offices but there were no people around. Daniel searched the empty rooms for AJ but found nothing. No cabinet contained files and no desk had anything in it.

Very eerie.

DOWNSTAIRS

Taker and Punk made their way through the Emergency room area through baddies galore.

Punk unleashed Famines Whisper and cleared a path. The Undertaker did what the undertaker always does and obliterated everything in his path; Taker and CM Punk started to make their way up stairs when punk heard an ethereal voice:

_Wrong way stupid._

Punk stopped and listened.

_Obvious hiding place is not so obvious._

Punk motioned to Taker to follow him and they go down to the Morgue. Punk called on the walkie -breathless and hoping for being wrong.

"I think….she's downstairs" Punk said, almost breaking-thinking his wife may be dead.

"No- she's not dead," Taker said- after all he was death and he knew all. He putted his hand on Punks shoulder.

They made their way to the morgue and all was silent. Punk started to open each drawer and found all of them empty except one.

CM Punk stopped and almost broke down in tears and he opened the last drawer- and there was AJ and she was breathing. She was knocked out cold with an oxygen tank feeding her air and something to keep her asleep. She had breathing tubes and everything else you would expect to see attached to someone who was in the coma.

Punk picked up his wife and Taker called on the talkie, mission accomplished.

But it was too easy.

Taker and Punk waited for Bryan and Ambrose to join up before heading back to the Emergency room and there was a cold chill in the air. It was Kane.

"You think we would just let you walk out with her," Kane- looking quite the corporate tool in his cheap Men's Warehouse suit.

The Undertaker motioned for everyone to back up and shut the doors to the stairwell. He put his hand on the doorknob and froze it solid, thus jamming the door.

But it was only temporary.

So Taker motioned for everyone to go up- and thus all four men (and still sleeping AJ) hustled up the stairs-with Kane at their heels trying to break the door down.

They ran as fast as they could(being stupid enough to still have all their gear on) and heard the door break down about half way up- so Ambrose improvised and started throwing gear off- and the rest followed suit. Most of the crap, gloves, flashlights, elbow pads hit Kane and the rest of the nameless, faceless goons in the face. When they got to the roof- they were trapped.

Then Steve Austin and Roman Reigns landed and took Aj from Punk to get her to safety.

And the Horsemen stood tall- as Kane, Seth "Judas" Rollins, Randy "the Viper (In the Garden of Eden)" Orton and now the embodiment of Greed-Cesaro crashing through the door.

-and the Horsemen knew the battle was just about to begin.


	22. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: And where the HELL were YOU?

There were a few tense moments but it was CM Punk who struck first -leapfrogging over Daniel Bryan and punching Randy Orton straight in the face, much like a Superman punch.

Somewhere Roman Reigns raised his eyebrow in amusement. No one does HIS Superman Punch.

Cesaro and Daniel Bryan went head to head with slaps. Each landed blow and after blow which did little damage to the other.

The Undertaker and Kane went head to head, with Taker ripping the corporate stooges sleeves off and messing his pretty little suit up

But the two people that didn't move an inch were War and Judas.

Judas, a notorious coward, didn't like the look in Wars eyes- which were glowing red. Ambrose also stood there, saying nothing but sized up the man holding that stupid briefcase. Rollins was mad that Taker got him but it was Ambrose who really had ire. He had just come from the salon (to refresh his blond streak in his hair) and didn't want to mess it up. He also didn't want Ambrose to violate his briefcase again.

Then Dean smiled and clapped his hands and prepared for something new .

The Horsemen's Stampede.

Daniel heard the clapping and pushed Cesaro back. CM Punk threw the Viper into a wall and stepped back.

Kane and taker broke it up because Kane ran from the roof- he knew what was to come.

The Horsemen stood in line and continued the clapping and then Dean started to jump up and down. Punk started jumping as well- and Taker and Bryan following.

When all four men jumped in unison the building started to shake and then all four men punched the ground the building shook even harder. And then they stood up- fists raised and the sky turned black and holy lighting hit the building, which was about to bring the building down.

"How stupid could you be?" Rollins yelled. "We will never get out of here in time,"

"What do you mean we?" Bryan asked as a Helicopter came over the horizon.

All of a sudden, a voice called: "I have some BAD NEWS for you gentlemen,"

As the helicopter landed everyone saw it was Bad New Barrett- who was Saint Jegudiel- the Archangel. St. Jegudiel, in the Eastern Orthodox religion is one of the 7 Archangels. He is the "Glorifier of God" and often depicted with a gold crown and a gold whip.

Today Barrett looked like a member of the Shield- dressed in black but had a golden whip on his hip. His crown- his WWE Intercontinental championship- was taken from him by the Anti-Christ and he wasn't too happy about it.

All four Horsemen entered the helicopter and Dean smiled and waved at the fleeing Cesaro, Judas and Viper.

Too bad they were too slow.

THE CITADEL- HEAVENS HEADQUARTER- PARTS UNKNOWN

The helicopter landed and all Four Horsemen and Barrett entered the holy Building.

God/Emma was playing with baby animals along with her two cherubs- Alexa Bliss and Bayley in the main room.

Punk went to the hospital and the rest of the Horsemen followed suit. St. Rafael- Gods healer- who was the Natalya- was soothing AJ's wounds. Right now AJ was sleeping off the at least was sleeping on her own. Natties eyes glowed like all her angelic counterparts but she was much more graceful. She was elevated-because obvious reasons- she was a great champion who is underused and undervalued as a wrestler.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Brie Bella-Danielson, his wife who was also sitting at Ajs side.. She jumped up and ran to into his arms.

"Mark!" Marks wife- Michelle McCool was also there as were his kids.

The Citadel was a safe haven and God knew everyone's families would be safe.

But Dean didn't have a wife- but he did have a mother and a sister- and they were there too. But instead of hugging him- his mother slapped him square in the face and started a tired about how he never called and she was worried.

All he did was hug her and she quieted down. His sister started to cry and he embraced her too-and tried not to cry. He did his best not to and he was glad his family was ok.

St. Rafael shooed everyone out of the room except for Punk who was at his wife's bedside, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

The Citadel was a huge complex like the WWE headquarters was except this was Holy Ground and fortified as all hell- excuse me- as all Heaven. Angels patrolled the parameter and all 7 of the Archangels held counsel in the Holy chamber (Dean called it the War room like in Dr. Strangelove but he was told to shut it) with God.

Daniel and Brie were scrounging for some organic food in the kitchens when Arn and Ole Anderson walked in. It wasn't too long ago that he was being trained by them and he was happy to see them.

The Deans had a similar reunion and Ric Flair sat with Punk with AJ. He put his hand on Punks shoulder and Punk forgave him for calling Austin on him. However- Sting and Taker stared at each other and didn't say a word. Stinger was still pissed he had to make his way back to his car- three states away- on his own.

Then God called a meeting and all Four Horsemen and the various dignitaries went to the Holy Chamber.

AT THE RUBBLE OF THE HOSPITAL

Randy was the first to stir from the Rubble which delighted Stephanie because she planned to punish him very hard. Ceasaro then stirred and pulled Rollins, who was still clutching his stupid briefcase, out of the rubble.

"Well, that went well," Stephanie said sarcastically. HHH grunted and shook his head in disbelief and was about to say something but Kane interrupted him.

"And where the HELL were YOU?" asked Kane, who looked worse than the guys who just emerged from the rubble from a building. His suit was dirty, his face bloody and his sleeves were torn clean off. He just escaped Death- literally.

Before she could smite the ever loving shit out of him, Vince McMahon emerged from a limo that had "9.99" painted on the side.

Apparently, that's what wrestling fans souls are worth.

He motioned for his daughter to join him- they were going to have a heart to heart and perhaps rip some asshole wrestlers heart out in the process.


	23. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: One HELL of a Family, HEAVEN help us.

Ruins of the abandoned hospital, Stamford Connecticut

In the WWE "9.99- You know you want to get the Network" Limo

Stephanie kept her head down during the tongue lashing she got from her father, Vince McMahon.

"…and furthermore, I knew you weren't ready to be the CEO of the WWE. You are letting drama get in the way of action. You haven't gotten your hands dirty once, partially my fault, I shouldn't have coddled you…" Vince went on and on and Stephanie got tired of it. She jumped out of the Limo and walked away from her father who was startled. She had never been as disrespectful as she was being right now.

"Stephanie, I wasn't finished speaking," Vincent said in a warning tone.

She sauntered over to her husband, HHH and kissed him deeply because despite all that has happened- she still loved him. But she was tired of her Father and she was tired of all this mess. She needed escape and breathing room.

She turned to her father: who had shifted to his demonic form and said : " Yeah, you kinda were," – blew him a kiss and snapped her fingers thus disappearing, leaving her father startled and her husband proud.

The Citadel

God sat at the head of the table- she was stroking a black kitten who was fluffy and purring. Next to her, were Bayley and Alexa Bliss.

Then sat: The Archangels

1. Stone Cold Steve Austin- St. Michael

2. RomanReigns- St. Gabriel

3. Natalya Neidhart- St. Rafael

4. Bad News Barrett- St. Jugeiel

5. Adam Rose- Who is Saint Barachiel, He is depicted with a white rose against his breast- which is appropriate because Adam was a Rose.

Missing was St. Uriel and St. Sealtiel who have yet to be chosen. Next to the Angels were the Horsemen of past and present. Bret "The Hitman Hart" was standing looking out a window. The Apostles were out recruiting for their cause and would be around later.

"That was a dumb dumb dumb dumb thing you did," Emma said, with two cherubs agreeing,

"No, it wasn't" Brett said, aloof and staring off into the distance. His mind was elsewhere but he agreed with the decision the Horsemen made.

"Yes it was," Emma disagreed with her "son".

Brett turned around and looked at Emma with a sober look. After all, the Horseman were now united and AJ Lee was safe-what more could she have asked.

CM Punk raised his hand.

"Yes, Famine," God said.

"I think we made the right choice," Punk said and Ambrose agreed and called for a high five -which Punk shrugged and reciprocated. Taker said back and Bryan crossed his arms.

"It was a good plan," Dean said quietly.

"Yes it was," Roman said, "Even fell on your ass"

"No I didn't" Dean said, denying everything attempting not to rub his hurt thigh.

"Totally did," Roman said- even though he was an Angel- he was still Deans friend.

"Then why is there a bruise on your ass?" Bryan asked, noticing that Dean was sitting weirdly.

"Is not," Dean said, shifting in his chair,

"We heard it on the walkie," Taker said, flatly. Punk, who was attempting to stifle his laughter- let out a hearty guffaw.

The cherubs giggled and Emma slammed her hand on the table shutting the chatter up.

"It _was _a good plan," God said, "Good job Horsemen,"

A round of applause went around the room and for once the Horsemen felt united,

Then Brett laughed and everyone turned around to see what he was laughing about.

Bret smiled and said: "There you are St. Uriel"

ELSEWHERE

Adam "Edge" Copeland walked in the parking lot of the at the end of what was a blood bath of a hockey game for his team. He had stayed late consoling the team and telling them that they doid ok- after all, they were just kids. And after all, he was just the coach of this Pee wee league – he was the person giving his money to that good cause.

However, they lost so they got no icecream tonight.

He felt humbled and he walked to his car, alone.

"Hey, asshole." Edge looked around and some no one. He unlocked his car and swore he saw someone in the corner of his eye.

It was Lita- who was a kick ass former Diva and Hall of Famer.

"What in the name?" Edge asked because he hadn't seen her in ages. Lita, however, was Mary Magdalene and thought that Edge would be a perfect arch angel . She had discussed it with Emma and was given the all clear to recruit him.

"God has chosen you," Lita said, her eyes shining with holy fire.

"Uh yeah right," Edge said as he opened the door ignoring Lita who was still standing there.

Out of the blackness walked Christian- who was working for the Darkside.

Yes, they had cookies….and they weren't vegan.

Edge didn't like the look on Christan's face- his friend was gone, replaced with a demon.

Christian attacked Edge and kicked him to the floor- and attempted to slam the door to the car on Edge's fragile neck. Edge prayed for his quick end because after being punched and kicked a few times by the Demon he was in a great deal of pain.

"Rise Uriel," Lita said and prayed for her friend. Sure enough, Edge stood up and wings sprouted from his shoulders and holy light filled his body. He was able to fight back and Christian ran for his life.

St. Uriel stood victorious-for now because he knew that their paths would cross.

"Wicked," Lita said and urged him to follow her to the safe confines of the Lords arms.


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Goodbye Yellow Brick road.

**Portland, Oregon.**

**Backstage at Monday Night Raw**

**8 months till Wrestlemania**

Punk was so nervous that he was pacing the floor. He was awaiting retaliation from Stephanie McMahon and co but none came. He spent two weeks at the Citadel watching his lovely wife recuperate and out of action and still no retaliation came. So the Horsemen went back to work and let the Angels do all the work. As show time grew nearer his pacing increased.

The Undertaker ignored him and went on reading "The Fault in your stars" and kept chuckling- apparently he thought it was a comedy.

Dean and Daniel were showing off their scars.

"And this is the one I got from Nick Gage when he threw me head first into barb wire" Dean said pointing at his forehead.

Nick, who worked for the WWE as a official now, popped his head in and said:

"Blame yourself Mox, you tripped and fell into it yourself,"

"That's Horseshit Gage, and you know it," and proceeded to argue with one of his old Indy nemesis' much to the chagrin of Daniel Bryan who threw his hands up in disgust.

Taker rolled his eyes and put his headphones in and listened to Johnny Cash on full blast. CM Punk wandered out and went to see if tonight's card had been published.

The Usos snuck up behind him but CM Punk heard their chattering, after all Cherubs didn't know when to shut up.

"He bro," Jay said patting Punk on the back.

"'Sup guys?" Punk said as he high fived Jimmy who was eating a twizzler and was interested in seeing who was on the card but was sorely disappointed.

"Wyatts?! AGAIN!?" he said and Punk grimaced. They Usos vs. the Wyatt "feud" was so old and stale that it was pain to all that participated in it.

"Well it could be worse, I have a match with the Miz." Punk said. He thought that was a strange match up and was even stranger that none of the other Horsemen had a match. The rest of the card was boring as all hell with a match between Big E and Rushev, Ziggler and Damien "wasted potential" Zandow and needless Divas match between Eva Marie and some other diva no one cared about. He went back to the locker room to see the other wrestlers fleeing out of the door. Punk and the Usos ran in and saw The Undertaker staring down the new WWE champion – Brock Lesner.

Lesner, who won two weeks ago, when the Horsemen were at the Citadel, looked more demonic than usual. Taker who was mum on the subject especially since it was Lesner who broke the streak, was silent but the look in his eyes scared the shit out of everyone.

Paul Heyman broke it up and urged a smiling Lesner to exit the locker room. After all, Paul knew his client didn't have a chance in either heaven or hell now with Death.

Bryan calmed everyone down: " Ok guys back to normal, Cenas probably gonna get the title back next pay per view."

The Undertaker scoffed at that comment.

"So whats the damage?" Ambrose asked to Punk referring to tonight's matchups.

"Nothing, I have a match against the Miz and you guys are off,"

Now the rest of the Horsemen were paying attention.

"What?" Dean asked knowing for the past two years he had worked every Monday Night Raw as well as Smackdown.

"I have a plan," Punk said.

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

The night began with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesner cutting a long promo. No one cared.

The first match of the night was the Divas match which again, no one cared about. Eva Marie won. Whoohoo.

**Next came Ziggler v. Damien Sandow match.**

Damien came out as a Hipster much to the Portland audience. Ziggler got a huge pop and the match went off without a hitch. Ziggler won after pinning Sandow after getting zig zag thus getting to keep his Intercontinental Title.

**The Next Match was Big E v. Rusev.**

Now Big E knew that something was wrong with Rusev the moment that he stepped into the ring. The Ravishing Russian Lana's eyes glowed red at ringside and Rusev was expelling spittle more than usual. Big E tried getting some punches in but it was the purple gloved hand that came up from under the ring that grabbed the Russian powerhouse which cost him victory.

Big E didn't mind as he headed back to the locker room with haste (and in one piece)and Rusev was sucked into the ring.

The Undertaker emerged from under the ring and the crowd went crazy.

Lana fainted.

But he didn't say anything. He just went to ringside and sat in at the announce table- right next to JBL who was shaking in his boots. He looked at some poor fan who gave up his popcorn to the Dead man. **The next match was the Usos match anyway.**

The Usos came out to a pop- everyone liked the Tag Team Champs especially because they were part of the Rocks real life wrestling family.

Next came the Wyatts-whom even though were portraying crazy backwater Christians somehow also were more demonic than usual. Bray sat in his rocking chair on the ramp as he customarily did. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were in action. No one noticed Dean Ambrose sitting by the entrance.

No one noticed Daniel Bryan crouching by the ramp.

The match went as all Wyatt matches go. Bray, full of demonic power, pointed at the two Usos and both Erick and Luke entered the ring. Jimmy was the first Uso in and went against Luke Harper, sheep mask and all.

Dean inched closer and urged Daniel to stand his ground.

Taker continued to eat popcorn, ignore the announcers and Erick Rowan stared at him with his psychotic stare.

The match went pretty much as a typical Uso v. Wyatt would go: The Usos were two quick for the Wyatts and the Wyatts tried everything they could to cheat.

But when Bray tried to interfere, Dean ran up behind him, dropped him by using his move "Dirty Deeds" and disappeared back into the back.

The Usos got the pin and Bray was knocked out cold.

**MAIN EVENT: The Miz vs. CM Punk.**

Mr. Movie star - I mean to say Mr. Straight to DVD – got booed all the way to the ring. But he didn't care he just blew kisses to his adoring fans

Then "Cult of Personality" came on and Punk came out to a huge pop.

When Punk hit the ring, the Miz hit him with a cheap shot and both man started to tustle in the ring.

Punk went for "At arm's length" and went for the "GTS" getting the pin and the win.

At some point in the chaotic turmoil of the battle: Corporate Kane appeared at ringside. Bryan was still hiding. The Undertaker was still sitting with the commentators and stood up. Dean appeared on the ramp way.

But Kane stepped into the ring and all of the Horsemen came out from their places and took a side

Kane motioned for a microphone.

"Boys, boys, boys." He said, which garnered several boos and even a couple of WHATs

A fire ball appeared in his hand and he lobbed it at Daniel Bryan who fell backwards- right into the guard rail- and reinjured his back.

"Mr. Mcmahon sends his regards" and disappeared.

**New York, New York**

Stephanie McMahon walked down Fifth Avenue past all the pretty shops filled with pretty things. Bags and shoes and clothes and everything that people sold their souls for. Souls, her father would gladly collect, here where the 1 % spent their cheated wealth on the trinkets that kept slave labor in business and kept soulless demons like Anna Wintour in power. But still Stephanie walked on. She wasn't interested in the trinkets-eventhough she was slightly distracted by Tiffany's shineys in the window.

She wanted to see someone- someone that she loved. She approached the address with trepidation after all, the building number was 666.

The doorman bowed and allowed her entry.

She took the elevator to the penthouse and when the doors opened- she knew what she had to do.

The penthouse was silent except for the sound of the ventilator wheezing.

In the bedroom, in a coma, lay some who she loved very dearly.

Someone for whom she built a protected hospital for.

Someone whom barely lived and now had to die.

Shane McMahon.

As the changes happened to her family, and her mother left to Washington, Shane fell asleep.

Shane McMahon didn't wake up and she had spent a pretty penny on doctors trying to figure out why.

And now she stood at his bed side, carefully unplugging every single plug and finally putting her brother down.

As she did it, she tried her best to feel something but no emotions came.

And as the last of the machines that kept him alive went silent: the beeping ceased and the line went flat.

She left the room and the building – demons would clean up her mess.

But she didn't see Brett there. No, she didn't feel the Hitman standing in the shadows because her mind was too clouded to realize she wasn't alone.

He put one hand on the Shane's chest and watched him finally breathe on his own.

He knew what the McMahon kid had all along.

A broken heart.


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Lion, The Angels and the Horsemen

The Citadel.

8 Months till Wrestlemania.

Alarm bells go off and everyone at the Citadel went into panic mode. Daniel Bryan was hurt and the ambulance was just arriving. Bret Hart wasn't responding to calls. The, most panicked were the Andersons. Their boy was injured and he was coming home. The unit of the Horsemen was 4 not 3.

"Get him in here NOW!" Natalya yelled and parted the crowd of angels and superstars out of her way. St Rafael needed to control the situation. Her med bay was her kingdom and everyone was messing up her calm.

It felt like forever when finally the Heli-ambulance landed, everything was ready.

But it wasn't Daniel Bryan.

It was Bret Hart and he had Shane McMahon.

And the loudness of the Citadel, silenced in a split second. Angels stood around stunned.

Noone wanted a McMahon in heaven when they belonged in the hell.

Emma walked into the med bay and raised her hands. Everyone backed out of the med bay for God had spoken, kind of.

"You defy me again?" she said to Bret, very calmly. She had no anger in her voice but Bret knew it was full of power.

"Yes, I did." He said and he helped put Shane on a bed. Shane was still asleep like AJ was several weeks earlier.

They didn't speak after that. Emma stepped up to the bed and put her hand on Shanes head and stroked his hair.

"Angel Sealtiel…arise" she put his hand on his chest and but still he remained asleep. Emma knew he needed more healing time so she left him alone. Emma looked at Bret, nodded because she agreed he made the right decision. Only the Son of God could defy her and live to tell the tale. And at last, the Archangel circle was complete.

The alarm bells go off and Natalya entered the Med bay again, her head bowed.

The Horsemen had arrived with the wounded.

You heard the screams of agony before you saw the Horsemen- Bryan was in a lot of pain. When he was finally wheeled in, he was bleeding venom from his eyes, his nostrils and his mouth.

"Bring me some HOLY WATER NOW!" Natalya screamed and angels in scrubs ran in different directions.

When Brie Bella ran in crying, Dean stopped her. She was inconsolable but AJ came and took her out of the med bay.

Emma looked on and discreetly stepped in front of Shane's sleeping body.

It was The Undertaker who noticed the sleeping McMahon first and he stepped over to him.

"Don't "Emma said, touching his arm gently. "He is pure,"

"Pure or not," Taker said, about to end the young man's life but Emma shook her head. Taker obeyed her because he knew how to follow orders.

"THE FUCK IS THAT?" Punk said, not knowing how to follow orders and he pushed his way passed the Angels and straight towards where Taker and Emma were standing.

"End him." He said hissing at Taker. His eyes went hollow and nothing good could come from a pissed off Horseman.

"Fuck that asshole!" Dean said, "We gotta worry about Bryan,"

And he was right. Daniel Bryan lay in agony; face down as Natalya lay hands on him in healing prayer. She poured holy water on his back and it soothed him but the throbbing pain in his back remained.

He would need treatment and wouldn't be ready for awhile.

There was a cough and everyone turned to the bed, Shane was awake.

"Everything is coming to a head;" Emma said quietly, "The Apocalypse was gaining momentum"

Shane looked at everyone, and said these cryptic words "For the Lion of Judah is the only one that can restore a Horsemen, thus he will be hunted and persecuted. Find the Lion. He will be the way"

And with that Shane fell back to sleep.

"What the fuck?" Dean said and this time it was Punk who slapped him.

HOLLYWOOD CALIFORNIA

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was behind the wheel of a expensive red car doing another awful Fast and Furious movie. His Mom and Sister were just in a car accident thus he was very nervous and it was showing

The Director yelled CUT and called it a day.

The Rock headed back to his trailer and when he opened the door he was greeted with a bed pan to the face and fell back on his ass.

Stone Cold St. Michael emerged and laughed a hearty laugh: "Too slow- and that's the bottom line…,"

Stone Cold came down out of the trailer to taunt the Rock some more when the Rock speared him.

"Excuse me…that was MY MOVE" Roman Reigns said as he landed, "Believe that"

The Rock landed a Rock Bottom and Peoples elbow on his relative and Roman held his face in his hands, for that hurt really really bad.

"Its about damn time I get a piece of the action in this damn story, laying the smack down on these candy asses" he said but something within himself growled and his eyes turned yellow.

The Rock was the Lion of Judah.


	26. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Where in the world is that pesky Archangel?

The Citadel.

8months until Wrestlemania

When the Lion of Judah entered the sanctuary of the Citadel heaven was on full alert. Two misguided Arch Angels lay waste to the power of the Lion and they didn't know if he would work for them or the other side.

But the Lion was the Lion and he was righteous to the core.

The Rock approached the door and knocked.

Bad News Barrett opened the door and the Lion bowed.

"Enter Lion,"Emma said and ushered him in. The Lion grabbed the two arch angels and dragged them into the light.

"You could have just called," The Rock said, his famous eyebrow raised.

"And spoil the surprise?" she smiled " Never."

Bret Hart emerged from behind her and The Rock snarled. They had history.

"I sent them Lion," Bret said "Only pure hearts can best an archangel,"

The Three remaining Horsemen were standing on the balcony.

"So I have a chance besting Natalya-awesome." Dean said red eyes shining but the Undertaker smacked him again.

This time Dean smacked his hand back and was nearly thrown from the Balcony.

"I believe you need me," the Rock said- his eyes shining like fire.

Emma ushered him into the Medical Bay.

In the Medical Bay, the Rock found Natalya hovering over Daniel Bryan who was hissing in agony. Natalya was pouring holy water in his mouth and down his back but the pain was still there.

The Rock stepped forward and looked at the younger man.

He assessed the situation and decided that he was not needed "He isn't hurt."

Before anyone could say anything or Natalya could throw him through a wall the Rock continued:

"This man is cursed," he said and flipped Daniel over. Daniel screamed out in pain but the Rock tore Daniels shirt off. He revealed that Daniel had a small wound in his chest that was pulsating green and oozing out pus.

"Boy, you need to fight the infection with your infection and drive out the curse," The Lion whispered in the Horseman's ear. It was something meaningful, full of encouragement and helped the Horseman fall asleep. He then smiled and backed off. He looked over to the sleeping McMahon and tilted his head sideways.

"Our newest and the last archangel, "Emma said

Stone cold St. Michael who had been knocked out cold finally awoke but had a severe concussion.

"That's not an Angel," he said, another round of gasps and this time a murmur went around the room.

Emma,who was certain that he was an angel was the first to ask. God didn't like being wrong.

"Then what is he," Emma asked, her eyes flashing.

"He is a prophet," the Rock said simply, "That is John the Revelator…John the Divine."

"The one who started this mess," Bret said simply.

**NYC**

**The Hammerstein Ballroom**

TNA had just finished taping their last round of shows. Jeff Hardy was sitting in the locker room chatting with his brother Matt.

"So glad we didn't go through the tables tonight," Matt said referring to Team 3D(aka The Dudleys) preference to use tables as finishers.

Jeff, didn't say much and just kept his head down in contemplation. He felt bad for the poor Dixie Carter (who was the Stephanie McMahon of TNA). Eventhough, she was a bitch and a pain in the ass -she was STILL a women and you should never hurt a women.

Before Jeff could say a word; Matt interrupted him "We have to go meet the fans , so hurry it up." Matt said as he exited the locker room.

Jeff had waited until the Locker room cleared for the Meet N Greet before taking a shower. He was standing there in jeans and boots- but minus a shirt. He also had wet hair and was trying to towel it dry.

When he realized he was alone, he felt more at ease. He wasn't shy by any means but liked silent contemplation.

That is until he heard a small "ssssssss" sound. Jeff stopped toweling his hair an squinted a little trying to find where the sound was coming from.

He thought maybe there was a slow gas leak.

But, he was mistaken.

What he heard was in fact a snake.

More importantly; A Viper.

And Jeff didn't hear when he struck.


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Willow meets the Viper

New York,New York

8 months to Wrestlemania

It was dark by the time Jeff Hardy woke up, which meant that he had been either knocked out awhile or only a little bit. Considering the fact that his head pounded worse than the days when he was kicking the habit, he thought that he was unconscious for a full day.

He studied his surroundings but all he saw was complete blackness.

He then realized he was blind folded.

Dumbass.

He let out a groan because he also realized his arms were handcuffed and attached above him which as he strained, hurt him.

When he heard the hissing sound again, he knew he was not alone.

And he wasn't ok with it and struggled against his bonds.

Randall Keith Orton hovered in a dark corner by himself, silently listening to the voices in his head. He was a third generation wrestle and one of the WWE's main roster. But that didn't make him less of a sell out or less of a snake in the grass. Because in the ring he was known as "The Viper" but recently, he was used as the Authorities lap dog. Since Stephanie's ascent to power, Randy, as well as the other members of the authority changed. They Evolved.

But Randy's evolution was different because he wasn't just turning into a demon.

He was turning into a snake demon. For one thing, Randy's eyes were now bright yellow. His tongue was forked and he hissed. His skin, while not scaly, was very oily.

He embraced his bad side.

So now, in this abandoned warehouse, somewhere in Queens or Brooklyn- where there was poverty alongside condos- Randy held the upper hand.

And he had an angel and he was happy.

But, he was acting alone and if Stephanie knew he was acting alone he would be in trouble. So, for now, he stayed in the dark. He wanted to see if this outcast was an Angel or not. If he wasn't, he was dead. And if he was- he was doubly dead.

Jeff struggled against his bonds but to no avail, the handcuffs did not budge.

Jeff suddenly felt hot breath on his neck

"We don't need no education" a voice hissed in his ear. He recognized the lyrics to "Another brick in the Wall" by Pink Floyd.

"We don't need no thought control" he hear but this time Jeff could hear the voice wasn't so close. Like whomever had him was pacing around him in a circle

"No dark ssssarcasm in the classsssroom" the voice close, this time in front of him. Whomever had him, pulled off his blind fold.

He was face to face with Randy Orton: "Teachers leave them kidssss alone"

To which, Jeff reacted by saying "Hey! teacher! leave us kids alone!". If anyone was standing there that day, they could almost say that Willow peaked through the calm exterior.

Jeff decided that he had just about enough and was working through himself to get Willow to kick this guys ass.

Randy smiled and was about strike venom when his phone rung.

The Viper, who was wearing jeans, had his phone in his back pocket. He saw it was Stephanie and said to Jeff: "Sssssorrry, I have to take thisssss." So he grabbed the mans bonds and threw him into a covered pit and locked the gate behind him

He exited the room to keep the conversation private and Jeff was relieved. He was finally alone.

But he was still chained up.

_Psssst._

Jeff really thought he was hearing things.

_Psst_

But he looked up and saw Tommy Dreamer fiddling with the lock in the pit. All of a sudden he heard a groan next to him and saw something in the dark. With his hands still handcuffed behind his back, he had little recourse then to kick his way away to the darker side of the pit.

Tommy finally got the lock open, being the expert hoodlum that he was, and light revealed a broken and bruised Chris Jericho. Tommy helped Jeff get his cuffs off and Jeff helped Chris get out of the pit. Jeff looked around and saw a certain pony tailed wrestler sliding a chair under the door knob.

Jeff gave him the thumbs up.

And Rob VanDam gave it right back.

But then there was a pounding at the door, and they knew the Viper would be coming through it any moment.

VanDam jumped over the railing and toward them.

"Dudes, we need to get out of here," he said but then saw Jericho's state, which was in a bad one and knew they, would never get out of there fast enough.

Tommy knew what he had to do as his eyes went green.

He was chose to be St. Mathew, one of the Apostles and if Jeff WAS the last Archangel then he was needed elsewhere.

The pounding grew louder as the door frame started to buckle.

"Go," Tommy simply said and sat on discarded folding chair he found laying around. He took tape out of his pockets and started to tape up his hands. He was going to show this young punk that no one messes with one of the legends of E C fucking W especially because now represents G O fucking D.

Jeff felt helpless and hugged Tommy, who had once saved his life. And now here he was doing it again.

Jeff and Rob carried Chris out the back way.

When Tommy was alone, he really wished he had told the Dudleys where he was going. But when he saw the Viper carry Jeff out, there was no time to lose- he had to help.

Finally, the door burst open and Randy Orton slithered through. When he saw Tommy the first thing he did was cry out in anger. All Tommy did was crack his neck and motion for the Viper to come at him.

"Who the HELL do you think you are OLD MAN? Dean Ambrossssse?" he said doing a sort of hiss laughing.

Tommy Dreamer got up and kicked the chair to the side.

"Well fuck you Randell!" Tommy said "Apparently you need a Motherfucking history lesson"

Randy squinted

"My name is Tommy Dreamer and I was Dean Ambrose before he was Dean Ambrose or even Jon Moxley." Tommy yelled through gritted teeth.

"Indy Wrestling did not begin with him or end with him and since you forgot the history," Tommy said and leaped off the ground in almost a unholy leap, flew towards the Viper all while managing to grab that blessed chair.

And landed a blow to Randy's midsection.

Randy doubled over in pain.

Tommy wished he had a table but settled for knocking the Viper over the railing. But before he could manage to smile at his handiwork- he smelled a found presence in the air.

The Anti-Christ was on her way.

So he headed out the way Jeff and the others left through, where he came in.

But the car was gone and he was on foot.

Luckily he had a plan B.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN QUEENS.

Enzo Amore and Collin "Big Cass" Cassidy were eating breakfast (it was 3 am) somewhere in some Diner in Astoria, Queens. They were discussing how much their beloved Mets were choking this season(but that happened every season- GO YANKS) For all those who don't have the network (9.99!) these two were some of NXT's (WWE Developmental) finest.

Enzo, who shopped at the same place the Jersey shore lowlifes did, was wearing some sort of outfit that incorporated three kinds of animal print.

Collin was wearing something plainer.

Then Enzo's phone rang and Big Cass laughed because the ringtone was "the Final Countdown"

He answered it with a simple "Yo"

He nodded and both men went to go pay for their food.

BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE.

Tommy jogged out the warehouse trying his best to get some distance between he and the building. But by the looks of it, the whole area was full of them. The smell in the air grew closer.

But about 5 minutes of careful hiding and getting farther and farther away, he saw a black Camero come towards him

It was Enzo and Cass.

Tommy got in the back seat and they made a hasty escape, disappearing into the night.

Stephanie who was in arms length of her target, cursed and flapped her wings back to the warehouse. She wanted to her office where punish the HELL into Randy Orton and where there was a nice Jinder Mahal to slaughter.


	28. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: AKWARD

The Citadel

7 ½ Months to Wrestlemania

It was 2am and the Alarm went off again. The alarm bells went off almost every hour because the wounded kept arriving because the war was heating up.

But Dean Ambrose didn't give a shit.

He just wanted a few hours sleep because between his mothers yapping, soul mates fornicating, a dead man pacing the floor and that damn alarm he didn't sleep for shit.

In his Bengals hoodie and his Matrix pajama pants, he went outside his modest sized room to go beat the shit out of the alarm system.

As he walked down the stairs from the dormitory he passed the Undertaker, who was walking up the stairs. The nodded a hello.

Taker couldn't sleep either.

Dean headed to the kitchen and made some easy mac and went outside to the parking area entrance to see what the hell was up.

Dean heard a car come to stop.

Out of the garage he saw Jeffy Hardy and Rob VanDam helping Chris Jericho to the med bay. Matt Hardy had arrived earlier with Bubba Ray and Devon Duddley but were unpacking and reminiscing with some of the WWE angels. They had a special invite from Emma who knew not all rebels were bad. She, however, had recent heard that Paige had joined the dark side and shut herself in her chamber in shame.

As they entered the doors into the main lobby Natalya ran out with some of the other angels ran out and helped bring Chris to the medbay.

Finally, Jeff Hardy stood alone. He wasn't sure if he was an angel yet and felt super uncomfortable.

That uncomfortable feeling would be magnified as felt people staring at him. He looked up.

There he saw Lita and Edge and then he felt really REALLY uncomfortable.

Then he saw Dean and Dean waved at him goofily and ate a forkful of easy mac.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, looked sidewise and said nothing and the alarm bell rang again.

Tommy had arrived with Enzo and Big Cass.

Jeff sighed a sigh of relief because he didn't know if Tommy had died for him.

Before Jeff would embrace Tommy,Tommy pointed at Dean.

"You MOTHERFUCKER" Tommy said as he frothed at the mouth. Tommy was about to kick the shit out of the younger man for stealing his street cred. After all Tommy WAS the king of Hardcore.

Dean narrowed his red eyes and dropped his bowl. He idolized Tommy and didn't want to hurt the fella but street cred was street cred. He waved the fork around and Tommy stopped mid rant. Even though, Tommy Dreamer had new found power, Dean Ambrose was still a Horseman and a crazy unstable mo fo.

Before anything was said though, Tommy's decided he was going to for it. , Tommy tackled him to the ground and the two men starting _brawling_ right there in the middle of the parking entrance lobby- with one man being in his pajama pants.

No one moved or said a word but people came out of nowhere to watch. Taker was rooting for Dean. Punk was rooting for Dreamer.

Bryan hugged his wife.

"ENOUGH" a voice boomed as it echoed through the hall. Tommy stood up- he had a fork sticking out of his shoulder.

Natalya, who ran out of the med bay sighed- she was having a tough time with all the wounded and against her better judgment kept her anger in check.

The booming voice however, was Jeff Hardy, his wings sprouting from his back and finally filled with holy spirit. The circle of Archangels is complete. Bret Hart came out and everyone dispersed.

Natalya led Dreamer to the Medbay and Dean started to smirk. Old man deserved his fate.

He wondered if he could finally sleep.

…

The WWE Headquarters

Stamford, Hell

Randy lay spread eagle face down on the floor. He had huge welts on his backs and his mouth was bleeding. Sacrificial knives were in order of size across a table. Randy knew he was in trouble but said nothing.

Stephanie stepped out of the shadows into the light and had the most psychotic look on her face.

She knew she was in trouble herself- her brother was gone and now Chris Jericho. Even though, her minions were hurting the angels- the momentum off heaven would not be stopped.

Stephanie took a big knife off of the table and started to carve Aramaic symbols on his back. He hissed in pain but didn't scream.

"You let me down Randy," Stephanie said.

Randy said nothing.

"You know what happens when you disappoint me," Stephanie said as she started to carve another symbol.

"But my love," Triple H said, squirming in the shadows, "We need him"

"Yes," Stephanie said as she carved another symbol, this one directly over his spine.

"We do need him"

She dropped the knife and walked away from the bleeding, squirming superstar. She walked up to her husband and stabbed him in the arm with a knife.

He made the mistake of dissenting against his wife but he knew he was right.

A single tear dropped from Randy's eye.

But was it frustration, or was it fear?


	29. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Loss.

**The Citadel**

**7 ½ months to Wrestlemania**

There had been bloodshed on both sides but the wounded were mostly angels. Barrett's wrist was shattered on the last raid. Roman had a knife wound in the abdomen. One of the Horsemen, Pestilence, had a cursed wound on his chest and was running a high fever. One of the Usos had a fractured ankle. Tommy Dreamer had a bum hip (besides the fork in his shoulder) and it was acting up.

Not to mention Shane McMahon in a deep unending coma.

Now, Chris Jericho was fighting for his life and Natalya could do nothing for him- especially while God was in deep meditation and Bret not having any of the Christ powers yet.

Natalya, Gods healer, looked Chris over again. His vitals were not stabilizing. He had several broken ribs that she set in place. Every joint was broken and the man was in serious pain. Muscles were shredded. He was concussed. And he was bleeding severely.

There was only one way to ease his pain now.

The Undertaker came in and all the angels scattered for when Death knocked- it was wise not to answer.

Tears ran Chris's cheeks and he hoarsely whispered "Please"

Dean and Punk came in to show their respects because nothing could be done.

Taker stood over the younger mans bed and put his hand on Chris's chest.

And with a final breathe- John the Baptist was no more.

He had served his purpose.

A scream of anger rose up from Natalya as she sprouted her wings. Her anger was just and no one disagreed she was wrong in her anger.

No one stopped her- Not even Bret.

She crashed out a window and out into the world.

Natalya flew over the citadel- the anger consumed her. The McMahons were the reason why her Uncle Owen had passed and now one of her friends had just died. She was fuming and furious and headed for hell itself.

Bret said nothing. But when he turned, he looked at Punk and Ambrose-but they had the sense not to hit back. On the other hand, a former diva named Lita- who was Mary Magdalene- had Natalya's back.

Bret nodded.

**In Hell**

Stephanie smelled something in the air and summoned Nicki Bella

The Whore of Babylon.

"Find out what that is and STOP IT," Stephanie said as her 9.99 tattoo that mysteriously appeared one day, burned her. Really it was a 666 tattoo but who would argue with the antichrist once she found a new catchphrase.

Paige went with her. As did Eva "I can't wrestle" Marie

**Outside the WWE building, HELL**

Eva Marie's burned red as red as her hair. Paige's eyes were black as her soul.

Nicki was as fake as her tits and her acting but still maintained a fake smile that endeared her to Stephanie McMahon.

Natalya landed near them and was as angry as she had ever been.

A vortex opened behind her and Lita appeared on a Harley.

It was two against three.

"Where is that BITCH," Natalya screamed. "She needs to pay for what has happened!"

"Ms. McMahon cannot be bother with the likes of you," Nicki said, anger oozing from her mouth,

"I hope her end comes quick because we will not give her mercy when the end comes." Lita said.

That is when Eva Marie made a stupid choice and tried to charge Lita. Lita, picked her up effortlessly and broke her in half.

Then there were two.

Stupid girl, she should have left the wrestling to the adults.

Natayla was the next to strike,; she took out Page with a lariat move. She was defiantly more of a wrestler than a Diva. Her family had sought to that. She was a real champion.

Lita looked at Nicki, Nicki was either scared or smart- or a little bit of both because she didn't move.

So Lita touched Natalya on her shoulder- it was time to go. Natalya's anger had subsided.

Lita smiled and waved at Nicki, who would have been crushed the Total Diva but instead both Heavlly warriors backed off and left.

Nicki and a beaten Page took Eva Marie back to their mistress.

**Back in Hell's headquarters**- Stephanie was not happy.

She took a knife to Eva's throat and fed.

**Back in Heavens head quarters**

Natalya had nothing to say to anyone but went back to her Medbay.

Jericho's body was covered with a sheet.

Bret sat there and held vigil over the corpse. He had nothing he could do to make it better.

"Revenge is not worth our resolve," Bret said.

"But neither is sitting here and doing nothing," Natalia said. " We are weak- we should not be victims but we should be leading the charge,"

Bret looked at her and said nothing.

Natalya walked away in disgust.

From the shadows Emma emerged and Bret held his hand over Chris Jericho and breathed life into him.

There was a surge of power in the room and wounds started to heal.

Natalya was right. Stuff needed be done.

A leader needed to rise.

Heaven needed to go get shit done.

Bret walked over to Daniel Bryan: "Wake up boy,"

"Its Pestilence chump," Daniel said getting off the bed, green ooze coming out of his mouth. "Don't ever call me boy,"

"Good..Good," Emma said, "Horsemen are resilient,"

Bret stood there and smiled: " Wrestlemania is in less than 8 months,"

"I know," Emma said, She wasn't worried.


End file.
